Two Worlds
by Suuz112
Summary: When Ichigo visits Kisshu's planet, without him knowing it, a lot of things change. Is she able to save his people, and how will the alien react if he sees her? KxI.
1. Chapter 1

My New Story! Hope you like it! Please, review and say what you think!

XoXoXoX

'Everybody, listen!'

The mews turned to Shirogane.

'Akasaka has to show you something he found. Follow me to the basement.'

They nodded and followed him. In the middle stood a big glass box, with a machine in it.

'What's THAT!?' Mint gasped.

Keiichiro smiled. 'It's a teleport machine. I knew I had it somewhere, and I found it underneath this space.'

'Wow, how does it work?' Ichigo asked with sparkle eyes.

'You say a planet, get in the space and he'll do the rest. But it's dangerous, the machine is old and not used for a long-long time, so don't try anything. Are you interested in a cup of tea and some cake?'

'Yatta! Tea!' Mint screamed, and the rest followed her, Ryou and Keiichiro.

Except for Ichigo. Carefully she touched the glass. Thinking of the last time she had seen the aliens, she sighed. It was now more than a year ago. She was now 15, and yeah…She missed them. And with them she meant Kisshu. She wanted to see him, so bad…

Maybe if she…

She opened the box and stepped into the little space. She hesitated a moment, was it really dangerous?! Never mind. 'Kisshu's planet.' She didn't know the planet's name, so that's why she called it like that. Hoping that it would work, she closed her eyes.

The machine started to move, and there was a flash.

She screamed. She felt like she could fly, so light…Everywhere…But it soon was over.

When she opened her eyes, around her was snow. Only snow.

She shuddered. Great. Was this it?! She noticed her breathing wasn't steady and wondered if it was about the cold or just from the teleport trip…? In front of her she saw a black spot, did she dream or was it getting bigger?

Before she knew it, a person stood in front of her. He looked a lot like Pai, but his hair was shorter, and he wasn't 'purple'. He looked at her, his face was angry, sad, scared and curious at the same time. 'Who are you?' He asked.

'My name is Ichigo. I came here for someone. I really don't want to hurt you.'

He nodded, a little cautious. 'Come with me.' He said after a few seconds.

She walked over to him and followed him through the black spot, a hole.

When they arrived, she looked around. The only thing she saw was silver steal, but it wasn't really silver anymore. It was old and it looked like it was going to fall of any second.

A few other aliens were working and watched her with the same expression the Pai-guy had.

'This way..' He said. And Ichigo was relieved when she left the room, she felt kind of awkward, even though she knew why the aliens looked at her like that. She was different. She looked 'healthy'. And most of all, she didn't have huge alien ears.

They came through a room with a big silver table. Aliens from her age were working, and a few shot a angry glare to her. She tried to smile, but when she did they looked the other way.

She arrived at some sort of office. Behind the desk an old man sat. He grinned.

'Welcome, stranger. We usually never get visitors on our planet. What is the purpose of your visit here?'

In a second she saw all the broken faces, the glares, the pain, this people needed help. She would see Kisshu anyway, right? And she made up her mind.

'I came to help.' She smiled. 'I want to help you restore your planet.'

He laughed like she just told a good joke. 'That's very generous of you. But how?'

'Thanks to the Mew Aqua, you could restore a little part of your planet. But I can help to restore it all.'

He looked at her. 'How do you know about the Mew Aqua, stranger?'

'Simple. I gave it to you.'

His eyes widened. 'You-?!'

She smiled. 'Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Ichigo Momomiya. I'm the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. My teammates and me saved the earth last year. And we defeated your ex-leader. Are you sure you really don't need my help?'

'Oh my! Welcome, miss Momomiya! We are honored to have you here! The name's Richirudo. I'm one of the elders of this planet. Ofcourse you may help us, if that's what you desire. Kaito will show you around. KAITO?!'

XoXoXoX

Suuz112: Yay! New Story!  
Masaya: Am I going to be in it?  
Suuz112: What do you think?  
Masaya: Yes?  
Suuz112: If you want to die a horrible death again...Sure!  
Masaya: Never mind.  
Kish: Hey Sushi! Is he bothering you?  
Suuz112: Actually, yes. From the moment I met him.  
Kish: Me, too.  
Masaya: Great...Gladly I have Madison.  
Suuz112 & Kish: Who?  
Masaya: My tree.  
Suuz112: Ahaa...-.-  
Kish: What a surprise...


	2. Chapter 2

Suuz112: Oh! This is SOOO exciting!

Kish: Totally.

Suuz112: Popcorn?

Kish: Yum.

Suuz112: If I choke, will you save me?

Kish: Of course.

Suuz112: Are you sure?

Kish: JUST START THE DAMN STORY!

Suuz112: (Hiss) Fine.

XoXoXoX

Another alien walked into the room, maybe the same age as Tart.

He smiled polite, and Ichigo smiled back.

'Follow me.' He said, and she did. Together they walked through long steel hallways.

After a few minutes, Ichigo looked at the kid. 'What can you tell me about your planet, Kaito?'

He smiled sadly. 'One day…it became cold and almost everything died. My father said we had to live underground otherwise we would die, too. He said I had to work hard, so we could eat. And everybody tried. But it was so, so cold…Lots of people got sick. Some died. Mommy cooks for everyone, with the food we have. But it's not enough.'

Ichigo was silent for a moment. What had the people done wrong, to deserve this fate?

'I'm sorry, Kaito. But I'll do everything I can for you.'

He nodded. 'Arigato.'

They arrived at a big room, at the ceiling there were a lot of holes. Water came out of it, and Aliens desperately tried to stop it.

'Some of our systems make the ice on top of us melt…It's very hard to stop it. Everyday new holes appear.'

'Arigato, Kaito. Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!' Everybody stared at the Ichigo, while she transformed. Afterwards, she felt pretty awkward.

She walked to one of the holes, her Strawberry Bell in her hands.

'Ribbon…Strawberry…SURPRISE!' She gave all her power, and before she knew it…The water was sent to above the ground. And the hole could be closed.

An old alien ran to her, his face wore a big smile that could almost split up his face.

'Fantastic! THANK YOU!'

'You're welcome…I'm glad I can help. Is there more?'

He grinned. 'Of course there's more. There are twenty-three holes left.'

Ichigo grimaced, but then smiled. 'Okay! I'm ready for it. My name is Ichigo, by the way.'

He nodded. 'Nice to meet you, Ichigo. My name is Hiroto.'

At the end of the day Ichigo had helped the Aliens close a few holes…But everybody could see that it was almost hopeless. There were too many, and tomorrow there would be more.

She was almost dead on her feet, because she used all of her power that day.

'Er…Where can I sleep?' She asked a girl. The girl shyly smiled. 'Follow me, miss. I'll show you the sleeping space.'

After five minutes they arrived at a huge room filled with beds.

The girl pointed at a mattress in the corner. 'Here. Good night.'

Ichigo smiled lightly and dropped herself on the bed.

It didn't take long to drift away and fall into a deep sleep.

XoXoXoX

Suuz112: There! Are you happy NOW!?

Kish: Sorry, Sushi. Last weeks have been busy…

Suuz112: With what?

Kish: Watching TV, sleeping. It's exhausting.

Suuz112: Tss…Spoiled baby.

Kish: WHAT!?

Suuz112: You're still super cute, though…


	3. Chapter 3

Suuz112: Ewww…

Suuz112: Ewww….My vacation is almost over!

Kish: That sucks, right?

Suuz112: HELL YEAH!

Kish: …

Suuz112: You're so quiet last days, Kish. What's wrong?

Kish: I'll tell ya later.

Suuz112: Sure…I don't own TMM or their characters, by the way.

XoXoXoX

The next morning she woke up. A man on her left was coughing. A baby on her right was crying. It seemed like the noise was EVERYWHERE. She pulled herself up, and decided she had to start working. When she walked through a hallway, she saw three pictures on the wall.

Our Hero's, it said. She knew who they were. Pai looked like he could strangle the camera right there. Tart was having one of his goofy moments and Kish looked extremely bored.

Ichigo snickered.

'Why are you laughing?' She heard a voice say. Next to Ichigo, a little girl stood. She smiled. 'I know these boys.' The girl's eyes widened. 'Really? How are they like?!'

She laughed. 'They're very funny.' The little girl grinned. 'Could you tell me and my friends your story? How you know them? What happened?'

'Sure.' Ichigo agreed, and she followed the girl to a tiny room. Another girl and boy of the same age were in it. The boy walked over to her. 'My name is Paku,' he pointed at the girl behind him, 'And this is my sister, Sukira.'

The little girl who she talked to, smiled. 'And my name is Hachiko.'

'Nice to meet you all, my name is Ichigo.'

Hachiko jumped up and down. 'Tell us! The hero's! I want to hear!'

And Ichigo did. She told them everything, except for the bloody parts and things that might scare them. The kids were silent and listened to her with big eyes and their jaws on the ground. When she was done, she sighed and tried to stretch her legs a little bit.

Paku gratefully smiled. 'Pai, Kisshu and Taruto never told us. Arigato.'

'Why didn't they tell you?' Ichigo was getting curious.

'They only told the grown ups. But the kids weren't important.'

'But that's unfair, right?!' Sukira said with hurt in her voice.

'We have to know, too…' Hachiko continued.

Ichigo nodded. 'It is unfair. This is your home, too. I don't know why they didn't tell you. But I do know, is that I will. Gather your friends, tomorrow and I'll tell the story again.'

They looked shocked. 'Really?' Sukira asked excited. 'I'll tell all my friends!' She smiled. 'Finally someone who wants us to know.'

Ichigo said goodbye and helped the Aliens close some more holes. While she paused, she walked through the hallways and looked at the people working hard for their happiness.

When she looked at them she felt horrible and fantastic at the same time. The aliens tried so hard, the people on Earth didn't care if their planet was dying because of themselves.

She went to the same office she was a few days ago. The old man, Richirudo, was still there.

'Hello Ichigo. I heard you did a lot of work last days. We're so glad you're here. How can I be of service?'

'Well…I was just wondering, how are Pai, Tart and Kisshu doing?'

He laughed. 'Ah! Our hero's! Er…Tart helps most of the time in the kitchen. Pai is studying. And Kisshu…Kisshu is mostly busy with detention. But if he has the time he enjoys working with the kids.'

Ichigo giggled. 'Detention?'

'Yes, he threw soap in our water with his friends. Idiot.'

'Err…Where can I find that class?'

The man smiled. 'Go to the left, than to the right. It's in the back, you'll find it.'

Ichigo nodded. 'Thank you.' And she left the room. She searched for Hachiko, Paku and Sukira. When she found them, she told them about Kish and took them with her to detention class. Hachiko grabbed her hand. 'I'm SO excited! Is he nice?!' She asked.

'I hope so.' Ichigo smiled.

'So…He's in detention?' Paku asked.

'Haha. Yes, same old Kish.' She chuckled.

They arrived at the back and there was a door, of course.

They heard a scream and a mechanical laugh, after that she heard discussing. Ichigo listened.

'What's wrong with soap? I wanted to clean the water!'

'Kisshu, stop joking!' She heard a low voice say.

'You're just some joke hater, who hates jokers who joke about joking!' (Thank you, HappySlip!) There was silence and Ichigo chuckled.

'Why are you laughing, Ichigo-san?' Sukira asked a little too loud.

'Sssshttt! They'll hear us!'

Before she knew it, the door flew open. A big bearded man stood in front of her.

'What are you doing here?! THIS IS DETENTIONCLASS.' He said in his harsh voice.

'Yes, we already knew that.' Ichigo replied dryly.

'WHO ARE YOU?!' He screamed back.

'Don't need to yell, sir. I have kids with me. You don't want to scare them, do you? I'll introduce myself, if that's what you want. My name is Ichigo. I came from Earth to help you and your planet. You probably didn't know that, huh?' He was silent.

'That's what I thought.' She said, 'Come on, Hachi, Paku and Suki. Let's visit Kish.'

She walked into the room, but everywhere was chaos. At the background everybody was screaming, gossiping and more. There was no way Kish would see her. Then she noticed the chair that stood in front of the class. And so she picked the chair up, raised him, closed her eyes and pushed him down with all her power. The next moment, she heard nothing.

She opened her eyes, and everybody stared at her. Including Kisshu.

'Wow…It worked!' She saw that whole the chair was broken. The teacher's eyes widened and she heard a few aliens gasp and snicker at the same time. 'WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CHAIR?!' Ichigo flinched. 'Oh…Yeah, about that…-'

'You killed him!'

'Wow. It was alive? Cool.' She answered sarcastic.

'Don't you joke with me!'

'Oh…wait! I heard that one before! What am I suppose to say now? Oh yeah! What are you? Some kind of joke hater, who hates jokers, who joke about joking?'

The man looked like he was going to explode. Ichigo took a step back. 'So…Yeah, I'd better leave…now. Sorry from your chair. I'll make a new one for you, if I'm extremely bored and in a depressed mood,' She kept her eyes on the teacher, 'Come on, Hachi, Paku, Suki…I'll bring you back. This was a bad idea, I'll close some holes now. I'll see you tomorrow on our appointment.' And she left, the class. Every alien was laughing hysterically about the act they just saw. Accept for one. Kisshu.

XoXoXoX

Suuz112: This wasn't a short one, right?!

Kish: I don't know.

Suuz112: Oh yeah! What's wrong?

Kish: Nothing. I feel better, because I'm in the story.

Suuz112: WAS THAT ALL!?

Kish: Yeah…

Suuz112: Whatever, glad you feel better. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Suuz112: WHASAAAAA!**

**Kish: What!?**

**Ichigo: She says "What's up?", geez…Don't you know Scary Movie?!**

**Kish: Scary-what?!**

**Suuz112: (Sigh)**

**Ichigo: (Whisper) She sighs a lot, doesn't she?**

**Kish: A LOT. Yeah.**

**Suuz112: What are you two talking about?**

**Kish & Ichigo: Nothin'.**

**Suuz112: (Puppy eyes) What?**

**Kish: AAH! ICHIGO SAVE YOURSELF!**

**Ichigo: (Runs off)**

**Suuz112: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Kish, or anything else. (Sob)**

* * *

Kish let himself fall on his seat, his eyes still wide of the shock.

'Kisshu? Hey, man…Are you alright?' He heard a voice say in the distance.

'Dude, snap out of it!' He blinked and saw his best friend Nobuo standing in front of him.

'What?' He murmured dreamily.

Nobuo dropped himself on the seat next to Kisshu's and smirked. 'Who was she? You know her, right? Hisaki said she heard her say your name before she came into the classroom…'

Kish tried to smile. 'She's my enemy, Ichigo.'

'Your…Enemy…? Well, she's kinda hot.'

'I know.'

'Lucky bastard.' When they stared at eachother, it didn't take long before they both were laughing.

'Ribbon….Strawberry Surprise!' Ichigo screamed, another hole was closed.

She recognized a few aliens who helped her everyday. She could see in their eyes that they were tired. So, so tired. And so was she. But that was a sacrifice, right? Energy for happiness.

These people had lived here much longer than the Mew, how could she know what being tired meant? These people tried desperately to stay, to not cross over. To live. Their pale skins blocked the cold, the snow, the wind. The walls were made of steel to keep out everything that was dangerous. But couldn't they see that nothing was in a good condition?

The floors were a strange bronze color and it was obvious that the walls couldn't take it much longer.

A man sat next to her on the ground, a few drops of sweat on his forehead.

'We are so sorry that you have to work so hard. We're very thankful for everyday you're here with us. We owe you a lot.'

She smiled softly. 'There's nothing else I could do, and I wanted to help you so bad.'

The man was silent for a moment. 'We always thought that humans were bad people. Destroying their planet, not caring if they would die or live. But then the hero's came back...-'

He stopped for a moment, hesitating. 'Don't think we love your kind, because we don't. We still think you're weird and ungrateful, but we know that there are people like you. Who are grateful. Who want to fight for their beloved ones. And never, ever give up.'

'I know that you are not fond of my kind, and I don't care about that because I understand why. If I look at you, I understand. Most of my people act like tomorrow doesn't matter. Some say that's good. I say it's reckless and dumb. You always have to care about tomorrow. Otherwise there won't be a reason to live.'

The man stared at her, his eyes held an emotion she couldn't place.

'Mew Ichigo, you are someone I will never forget. Someone of your age, and such wisdom. I have never seen that before.'

'A few years ago, I was another person, totally different. Always screaming, jumping…Fighting. Sure, I was a child back then. But I've changed. I don't know why.' She said a little frustrated.

'Don't be ashamed of it, miss. Be proud. Nobody else is like you. You're different.'

'You must be lucky to have Pai, Tart and Kisshu. All the time I was fighting with them, I felt like I was somebody else. The power they had in their eyes, the strength. The love for their home. It felt like nothing else mattered anymore. I could see the pain through their eyes, your pain. The suffering everyday long. I tried to ignore it, tried to see those feelings in my people. But I didn't see it. There wasn't anything compared to it. Pai once said to us that we were selfish. He was right. We are selfish. I envy your hero's. They are something I could never be.' She noticed that some of the aliens listened along to her talk, and she eyed the man.

His stare was so intense, she felt like she would split in two.

'You are my hero, too. Because you never gave up for your planet. You kept fighting even though nobody told you they were thankful for everything you did. They never said you did a good job. Never told you to hold on. But you did. And with that, you got my respect.'

She heard a few aliens agree and she smiled. 'Thank you. Thank you so much. I will do anything to save you. And I will save you. Even if I have to give my life. I will.' She said with so much emotion it surprised her.

And so she stood up and tried to walk properly to the hallways. The aliens who she left behind started working again, but the words of the fifteen years old girl echoed through their ears.

Only one of them didn't work. He stood behind the place Ichigo just sat, his eyes still filled with pain and love.

As Ichigo arrived at the end of the hallway, she couldn't take it anymore.

She fell onto her knees and sat against the steel wall. Before she knew it, sobs came out of her chest and her hands were in front of her face touching the tears that came out of her eyes.

'Ichigo?' She heard a familiar voice say.

* * *

**Suuz112: I have to admit, this chapter was really emotional to me. I don't know why, but I had the tears in my eyes when I wrote this. I can't place the feeling, but I felt like I was there.**

**Kish: Wow…**

**Suuz112: Yeah, well I hoped you liked the chapter. See ya later! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suuz112: My school starts tomorrow :(**

**Kish: Ouch…**

**Suuz112: Yeah, totally. I don't want to learn new things!!**

**Kish: Me neither. But HEY! I'm an alien, I don't have to go to school D**

**Suuz112: (DeathGlare) (SweetVoice) Kish, have you forgotten that I'm the author here?**

**Kish: …**

**Suuz112: That's what I thought, now Ssshh…I don't own anything that has to do with TMM! :( By the way, you're gonna hate me for this! Or love me, but I think you're gonna hate me x'D**

* * *

'Ichigo?'

Quickly she raised her head, wiping the tears away. 'Hi…' She murmured.

The girl who had helped her find the sleeping space stood in front of her. 'Are you alright?' She asked. Ichigo nodded. 'Yeah, I just have a lot of issues, that's all.'

The girl dropped herself on the floor next to Ichigo and smiled. 'My name's Miko. Want to talk about it? It will do you good.'

Ichigo chuckled weakly. 'Nice to meet you, Miko. But I don't think that will help. Maybe later, okay?'

Miko smiled once again and nodded. 'Of course. Can we be friends?'

They grinned at each other and Ichigo was the first one to talk. 'I would love to!'

She noticed that Miko's face had turned curious. 'You know Kish, right?'

Ichigo smiled softly. 'Yeah, I know him. Why?'

'He couldn't stop talking about a girl named Ichigo when he came home. I was just curious who she was. Now I see that she is really a nice person. I'm glad.' Miko replied.

The mew blushed embarrassed. 'Are you a friend of him?' She changed the subject.

Miko smiled. 'Yeah, we know each other for a very long time now.'

Ichigo looked at the ground. 'Miko…Could you tell me about him? His past?'

She removed her gaze from the floor and turned to look at the girl, who was grinning.

'What?' She asked. Miko laughed. 'You really like him, don't you?'

'I-I…' She replied nervous, but Miko interrupted. 'It's fine. Let me tell you a few things. Kisshu's parents died when he was seven years old, there was an earthquake…It was awful. An old woman named Juri took care of him. He loved her after a while as his own mother…But she was old and turned sick when he was thirteen. She died. I can still remember the look in his eyes, when he saw hers close. It was like he fell a part. A year after that one, they searched for aliens to go to Earth…Almost everyone was scared, but Kish wasn't. He truly hated your planet back then…He thought it was your fault that everyone he loved died. And so he got the mission, together with Pai and Tart. He'll tell you the rest.'

Ichigo sighed. 'Thank you for telling me. It's late. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow.'

She waved Miko goodbye and left the hallway to find another one.

After some time she found one, nobody was there. It was quiet. Almost peaceful. Almost.

She dropped herself in a corner and curled up to a ball. With tears streaming down her face, she fell a sleep.

She felt something touch her shoulder. 'Ichigo…?' Another touch. 'Wake up…'

She shuddered, it was really cold. Where was she? 'ICHIGO!' Somebody yelled in a whisper.

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked into somebody's face.

'Hi koneko-chan.'

* * *

**Suuz112: Well…HOW ABOUT THAT!!**

**Kish: Everybody mentions me, but I don't appear. Very depressing.**

**Suuz112: Awww….TAKE THAT, BITCH!**

**Kish: What did you call me!?**

**Suuz112: Oops….Sorry, Ears. I didn't mean it. I'm a little bit hyper at the moment.**

**Kish: Could you call this a sad chapter?**

**Suuz112: I don't know. We talked about your youth, and that was pretty sad…But not THAT sad, right?**

**Kish: I want a funny chapter!!**

**Suuz112: Wait. I hope you all enjoy! May I say that I loved all of your reviews…Very nice :)**

**Keep reviewing and I'll update soon! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that you expect a lot from me…Sometimes it's depressing, sometimes it feels fantastic. Because of school and homework there's a big chance that it'll take longer to update. Of course I'll do my best to update as many times as possible! Keep reviewing, I love you all so much! :D**

* * *

The moment she opened her eyes, she looked into a pair of gold ones.

'Hi Koneko-chan.'

She blinked a few times. But he didn't disappear. When she realized that, she lightly smiled.

'Kisshu…' She whispered.

'Why are you here, Kitten? It's cold and you're all alone…' He asked in a tone filled with worry.

She hesitated for a few seconds. 'I…We better get going, huh?'

'What's wrong, Ichigo?' He said, clearly he had seen her hesitating.

A little bit shocked over the fact that he just used her real name, she was getting nervous.

'Er…Nothing, Kish. I am fine. Come on.' Ichigo replied in a hurry.

Kisshu looked at her for a brief moment, but decided he had to ask her another time.

He helped her up and they walked through the hallways.

'So…What have you been up to?' Ichigo broke the silence.

'Nothing much. Just helping out and everything. Detention.'

She snickered. 'Yeah, I already knew that. Is your teacher still mad at me?'

He grimaced. 'He's freaked out. He's going to bury the chair, funeral and all. He might even cry over it.'

'What's up with the chair?' Ichigo giggled while she looked around.

'None of us know. We do know is that he's completely insane. He talks with his pencils, you know.' He replied dryly.

'HE DOES?!' She shrieked, which caused Kisshu to laugh.

'Yeah, really. Kinda pathetic.' He said.

'Kinda? That's SICK!' The last word she pronounced extra dramatically.

'I know…But it keeps us all alive during detention, so…that's good.'

Ichigo just wanted to say something back but got interrupted by a huge headache. Her body felt weird and everything began to hurt.

Kisshu didn't notice it, so she tried to act like everything was okay.

'You alright, Koneko-chan?' He asked all of a sudden.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?' She replied weakly.

'You just seem a little pale, that's all. Let's hurry, so you can sleep.'

She nodded and smiled a little. 'Sounds good. Where do you sleep, Kish?'

'In another sleeping space. There are three, but the third is not so big as the other two.'

It was silent.

'Kish…Didn't the Mew Aqua help anything? At all?'

His ears drooped a little. 'It was all because of those strange happenings…We came back, but there were storms and things like that. It took a lot of power and lives to stop it from ruining everything. With the Mew Aqua we could stop it, but it wasn't strong enough to restore our planet.'

Her eyes stared into the darkness, thinking about his words. He remained silent as well.

Finally they arrived in front of the sleeping space, both not knowing what to say.

Ichigo's headache became painful with every second but she couldn't stop thinking.

'Kisshu? I have to ask you something…'

His eyes looked curious into hers.

'What is it, Kitten?'

'Did you…ever felt ashamed when you fought us back on Earth?'

He didn't really get the question. 'Ashamed of what?'

'Ashamed of…hurting my people? Ruining their homes?' She asked again.

In an instant Kisshu's face turned from curiosity to anger. 'Never. You killed my people and ruined our homes. I will NEVER feel ashamed of anything I did on Earth. It's what you deserve.' He turned around on his heel and soon he was gone.

Ichigo nodded to herself and watched the floor. To her surprise she didn't cry.

Although she felt so alone and helpless. She didn't. Because that was over.

**'Kisshu? Did we hurt you so much? Whose fault is it, that we are like this? Whose fault is it, that how hard we try…we just can't help each other? Why? It's all that I want to do. It's what I want to do the most. I have to save the people on Earth…But why can't I help the people here? I'm a Mew, right? I'm strong. I'm powerful. I can do anything. Why can't I save them?**

**My head says I have to go back…But my heart says I have to be here. I want to be here. I want to see these people smile. I want to see them have a happy life, share their love and enjoy the sun again.'** She held her head, trying to stop the pain. But she couldn't and before she knew it, she fell unconscious on the ground.

_I know that it'll be different,_

_That the sky once will be blue,_

_That the sun once will be shining,_

_That you'll be happy, too.  
_

_'Till that moment I'll be waiting,_

_Every second, every day,_

_I don't care how long I'll have to,_

_Because no matter what, I'll stay.  
_

_I will give everything to see it,_

_Happiness and love,_

_I'll protect you with my powers,_

_From the dangers from above.  
_

_Sometimes it will be difficult,_

_Not to shed the tears,_

_But I'll try everything,_

_To forget all of my fears.  
_

_Tomorrow my eyes will be lighter,_

_I'll do anything I can,_

_To make all your lives brighter,_

_I know one day it'll happen,_

_But I just don't know when._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Yes, the poem is mine…I know it's not perfect, but I tried hard.**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I want a few reviews first…I don't know how much, I'll just figure out how much you want me to continue )**

**See you next time!**

**Sushi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suuz112: It's been a while xD**

**Kish: I think it was a week, but whatever.**

**Suuz112: How have you been?**

**Kish: Great, I went surfing together with Tart and Pai.**

**Suuz112: Omg, you on a surfboard. Okay. Tart on a surfboard. Okay. But Pai on a surfboard?!**

**Kish: Yeah, he fell a lot. But it was fun.**

**Suuz112: I think he did changed, huh?**

**Kish: Definitely in a good way.**

**Suuz112: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and enjoy!**

* * *

'Is she alright?'

'I don't know. Maybe she just fell a sleep?'

'Of course, really smart, Kahan. Why would she sleep here, in front of the sleeping space?!'

'Shut up, Miko.'

Mentioning that name Ichigo woke up. 'Huh?'

'Ichigo, you're awake!' A boy screamed in her ear, offering his hand.

She took it. 'Thanks. How'd you know my name?'

He grinned. 'Everybody knows your name. But Miko told me about you.'

Ichigo turned her head to Miko's side. 'I think I was a little too tired yesterday. I just slept here. I'm fine.' She turned back to the boy. 'And nice to meet you, Kahan. I'm sure we can be friends. But I have to go now. Thanks for waking me up! Bye!' She slightly waved and took off. Yes, she still had that headache. Yes, it hurt like hell. No, she wouldn't tell anyone, because there wasn't much time left and she could help them if she tried hard enough.

As she ran, without thinking, through the hallways, she smiled and waved to everyone she saw. The enormous space where she always closed holes wasn't very crowded. When she arrived she almost immediately saw Kisshu and his friends working. A few noticed her, but Kisshu didn't.

Quietly Ichigo transformed into her mew form. But something was different, she felt weird…

'What happened to your other outfit, Ichigo?' A woman named Akiira asked her. She looked down and saw what she meant. Her dress had changed in black hot pants and a strapless pink top. Her ears were still the same, only her hair had become darker pink and her eyes, too.

'Cool…' She muttered. 'How the heck did that happen?'

Now Kisshu noticed her, too. Because of all the whispers around him.

She turned around just to see the outfit better. 'Finally…It changed. This rocks…' She whispered mostly to herself, although everybody could hear it.

On the background she heard some teenagers smirk.

'Dude, she looks hot.'

'Awesome, man.'

'I would love to have her as a girlfriend.'

'Angel from heaven.'

'Sexy.'

She laughed at the comments and turned back to the hole. 'Let's do this!' She screamed making a little jump.

'Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!' She called out, but nothing happened.

She frowned and scowled. 'If that asshole blocked my weapon he's dead.'

'What's wrong, Mew Ichigo? What's happening?' Akiira said in a voice full of doubt.

'Nothing. I need some concentration. Could everybody be quiet?!' Within a second the whole room was silent. Ichigo sighed. 'Thank you.' Then she closed her eyes.

After a moment she didn't mind the stares anymore and sat peaceful on the ground.

_It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

She quietly sang and in front of her eyes she saw only darkness. Then, a bright flash.

'_Shadows Of Darkness, come to me!_' She sang in her musical voice, and she felt the power in her body. '_Help me out…_' Then a loud bang followed. She opened her eyes and saw she was floating, every alien was in the back, looking at her, pretty scared.

Ichigo panicked. Before she knew it, the ground came closer. But quickly she made a movement and landed perfectly on her feet.

That was the moment she freaked out. 'Did I kill anyone?! If I did, oh shit…I didn't do it on purpose! Please, don't kill me!'

All the aliens began to cheer and one stepped forward. She recognized him as Richirudo, one of the elders. 'Miss Momomiya, you didn't kill anyone! You filled five holes at the same time!'

She was speechless. 'Oh…wow…I, didn't kill anyone, that's a good thing…'

'That's fantastic! Everybody get to work.'

And everybody did. Ichigo exhaled and shuddered at the same time. Her attacks changed? Her outfit had changed? What happened?!

During their work, Kisshu now and then stared at Ichigo. At her face, so tired and still so full of energy. Even when she looked exhausted, she was beautiful. You could call it weird.

But he didn't. Because it was one of the reasons he loved the girl so much.

'Kish, could you help me with this rock? It's too heavy!' His friend Nobuo screamed in his ear while poking him. The boy nodded. 'Yeah. Hold on and don't try to drop it on my toes. I need them after this.' They laughed at each other and continued.

After a few hours, Ichigo dropped herself on the ground and sighed. She was tired and the headache just didn't go away. Then her thoughts trailed off to the Mews. They were probably worried. She took her phone out. She coughed, no signal. Duh, she was on another planet.

'**Ichigo, ALIEN, ALIEN!**' She screamed at the sudden voice and jumped up. When she saw the pink fluffy ball, she gasped. '**MASHA!** How the heck did you come here?!'

'Alien, alien!' The robot yelled again. All the aliens now turned their attention to Ichigo.

She had a dry look on her face. 'Masha, we're on their planet.'

Masha was silent. And Ichigo giggled over the sight.

'Can you send a message to Shi-ro-ga-ne?' She pronounced his name extra weird.

The robot nodded in his own sort of way. 'What in message?'

Ichigo raised her finger and made a presidential face.

'Say to him….'

The aliens listened a long.

'_My dearest Shirobaka,_

_I'm on another planet!_

_Yay, it's so much fun here! It's like a final vacation!_

_No blond haired teenagers with huge attitudes and who boss around all the time!_

_You probably have to work now, because I'm gone, huh?_

_**TAKE THAT!**_

_No worries. I'll be back._

_One day. I think._

_Okay, see you around!_

_Oh! If you come to take me back, **I'll kill you**!_

_Ichigo._

_PS Aww…Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings? **GET OVER IT!**_'

Every alien laughed and Ichigo giggled a bit. Masha send the message, and after three seconds a reply came.

'**ICHIGO, YOU TRAITOR!**

**WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!**

**HOW DARE YOU!**

**YOU'RE OUT OF THE TEAM!**'

Ichigo was silent. The aliens were the aliens.

'Message back?' Masha squeaked in his normal squeaky voice.

'No. Don't waste your energy on it. If I'm out of the team, you have to go home, Masha. It was fun having you around for all this time. I'll miss you.'

Masha's ears drooped and he looked kind of sad. 'Masha misses you, too. He'll come visit you.'

She smiled softly at him, patted his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. 'See you, Masha. Even though you're named after Masaya, you are a good guy.' She winked playfully and turned around. But stopped after a few steps. 'Oh, and tell Ryou, I enjoyed the time as Tokyo Mew Mew leader. I thought he would trust me in this, but apparently he can't. I thought we could be friends, but apparently he can't handle that, either. Tell Lettuce that her true love will come. Tell Mint I loved fighting with her. Tell Keiichiro mustn't stop with baking. Tell Pudding her mother will always stay with her. And tell Zakuro that I expect of her to take care of all of them. _For the future of the earth…They will serve you…Nya…_'

And without looking back she left the space. '_It's over_.' She whispered to herself, then she carried on to the place she had an appointment.

The thing she didn't know, was that she was being followed.

* * *

**Suuz112: Gosh, this was emotional to me…x'D Again.**

**Kish: You're too emotional.**

**Masaya: Yes, but that's normal if you're a teenager.**

**Suuz112: What are you?! MY MOM?!**

**Masaya: I was just trying to…**

**Kish: GRRRRRRRRRRR…**

**Suuz112: KISH! GET HIM!**

**Kish: HAI!**

**Masaya: HELPPPP!**

**Suuz112: Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review! I need a lot of reviews if you want the next chapter soon! And I guess, the first Kish-Ichigo fluff is in that one! :D**

**You decide! See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Suuz112: Sorry, guys. This took much too long :(**

**Kish: You bet ya.**

**Miko: I don't care, Susan. Because you still try to update soon enough, right?**

**Suuz112: Yeah, that's right. Thanks, Miko. I feel much better now.**

**Pudding: Everybody review, nanoda!**

**Suuz112: Oh, hi Pudding! What're you doing here?**

**Pudding: Pudding came to see you! Tar-Tar is here, too…But he hides in the closet!**

**Kish: Why?**

**Suuz112: He has a little…Pai-problem.**

**Kish: Ah…I see.**

**Mint: The Almighty Suuz112 Is Not Mighty Enough To Own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Suuz112: You-**

* * *

Ichigo looked at the picture of "The Hero's" again. She smiled at the memories once again and continued her walk. Her eyes stayed at the floor, following every little hole that was in it.

She didn't say it at loud and nobody else did, either…But everybody could see this place didn't have long anymore. It looked like it would fall a part any moment. But that wouldn't happen, Ichigo promised herself and others at the same time.

'Ichigo! Ichigo! Wait up!' A voice behind her yelled. She turned around and saw Kahan, waving his arms up and down at high speed. She slowed down, until she stood still.

'Hi Kahan, how have you been?'

He took a deep breath before he continued to talk with her. 'Fine. Where are you going?'

She smiled at him, then she started walking again. 'I'm going to the place where the kids are. Why?'

He came after her. 'I'll come with you! I would love to join you.'

'Sure. That would be great, Kahan.'

He succeeded in walking next to her and began to chat about some things.

'Sorry for what happened just now, with your boss and all.' He said apologizing slightly.

She laughed. 'Don't be. I'll see how it goes, till then, I just have vacation!'

'Looks like your boss wasn't so nice to you.'

'He was nice, sometimes. He even saved me a couple of times. But mostly he was a huge jerk to me, called me baka,' she winced over the memories. 'anyways. It's okay now.'

He chuckled. 'I saw you worked hard just now. We're lucky.'

Ichigo turned her voice into one compared to the voice of the broken chair-mister. 'Did you work hard today, Kahan?'

He chuckled again, now even harder. 'Of course! I always work hard. I'm a nice guy, you know.'

'I'm sure you are.' Ichigo replied.

'You're nice, Ichigo. Girls on this planet are nothing compared to you. And you're so beautiful…Wow, I wish you were mine.' When she looked into his eyes she felt a little awkward and scared, because in his eyes she could see lust, clearly…

His voice changed. 'Are you taken?'

She shook her head violently. 'No. I broke up with my boyfriend a while ago. Let's say he wasn't so good for me.'

His eyes changed again. 'Too bad. How would you describe him in one word?'

Her face turned sour, very sour. 'Treehugger.'

Kahan laughed hard. 'Haha, he must've been pretty boring than, huh?'

She giggled. 'Yeah, he was. Luckily, I am not.'

-

**Suuz112: Sorry, guys! It's a very short one, and I know I promised you guys some fluff, but I don't feel so good :( My day was terrible, and I feel like I can't stop crying :'(**

**Pudding: Sorry, nanoda.**

**Suuz112: It's okay.**

**Zakuro: Just follow your heart…**

**Suuz112: Er…Zakuro? That was the wrong comment at the wrong moment…?**

**Zakuro: Oh…Gomenasai.**

**Suuz112: Don't worry about it.**

**Tart: Can anybody GET me out of this closet?!**

**Pudding: Right away, nanoda! Just a moment, nanoda!**

**Suuz112: You can say it, Pudding.**

**Pudding: REVIEW, NANODA!**

**Suuz112: Oh...And Btw, Mint?!**

**Mint: Yes?**

**Suuz112: I have a broom here.**

**Mint: So...? Get to the point?!**

**Suuz112: You cut me off while I was talking...**

**Mint: Yeah...?**

**Suuz112: And you're gonna pay for it...**

**Mint: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SAVE ME!**

**Tart: Can somebody PLEASE get me out of this freakin' CLOSET?!**

**See ya next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Suuz112: Hi Hi, everybody!!**

**Zakuro: You look better today, Sushi-chan.**

**Suuz112: I feel better! Everything's gonna be alright, I just know it…! And oh, I thought it was so sweet of you, all those reviews! D You really cheered me up, so thanks!**

**Mint: I have bruises.**

**Suuz112: I can give you more.**

* * *

As they walked next to each other, they were silent. Ichigo regretted her comment from just now. Maybe she gave Kahan the wrong idea. She had seen and noticed every time he looked at her. She felt uncomfortable because of it. Kahan wasn't the one she wanted…

'So, what do you think of this planet?'

Ichigo coughed. 'It's….nice.'

Kahan laughed. 'Haha, no it's not. But I'm glad you're here. It makes every thing a lot more…interesting.' He pronounced the last word extra smoothe, and it gave Ichigo an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

She nervously giggled. 'Yeah, well besides the state of this planet…The people here are nice…'

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Ichigo turned her head to the other side.

All of a sudden Kahan placed a hand on her shoulder. She tried to get it off while they walked. But that didn't work. His hand was like glue…

As they got into a darker part of the hallways, Kahan held her shoulder even tighter.

Ichigo winced a little over his power, but she didn't say anything.

The hallway got even darker.

'You know, Ichigo. I could take us to paradise. Just you and me.'

Okay, so the sentence wasn't really original…But the way he said it, it scared her even more then when Kisshu did it. Kahan's voice was so deep and intense, but not in a good way.

'But, I came here to help you. I want to help you. So, I don't want to leave. Why would I?' She asked in an unstable voice.

For a moment Kahan's hand left her shoulder, and they stood in front of each other. Kahan took a step forward, and Ichigo took one back.

'You're not necessary.' _Another step from him and Ichigo_.

'I know I am. What's wrong with you? Why would you say that?'

_Another step_. 'They don't trust people like you, from Earth.'

_Step_. 'Yes, they do. They told me…'

'They're lying.' _Step_.

Ichigo panicked, she stood with her back against the wall…And saw how close Kahan was to her. There wasn't a way out…She was trapped.

'I know you want me…'

She shuddered when she felt his arm go around her waist. 'I…don't…' He smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes. 'Yes, you do.'

His lips were on her neck, and she tried to move…But her body wouldn't. 'I…' She heard that her voice had changed…

'_Ichigo?!_'

* * *

**Suuz112: I'm SO SO SO SORRY! This is MUCH too short!**

**Ryou: And what are we gonna do about it?!**

**Suuz112: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Ryou: WHAT?!**

**Suuz112: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!**

**Ryou: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Suuz112: Anyways, I'm gonna try to update soon enough, AND a long chapter that time…Sorry again. I have lots of stress to deal with.**

**Ryou: Yeah, right.**

**Suuz112: WHAT?!**

**Ryou: YOU HEARD ME!**

**Suuz112: WE'RE YELLING AGAIN!**

**Ryou: I KNOW!**

**Suuz112: FINE! BE SURE TO REVIEW BEFORE YOU CONTINUE WITH READING FANFICTION, PLEASE! I NEED SOME REVIEWS BEFORE I MYSELF ARE GOING ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Ryou: CAN WE STOP YELLING NOW?!**

**Suuz112: Of course we can.**

**Ryou: OKAY! Er…I mean, okay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Suuz112: Yay, yay, yay! This is gonna be my FAV chapter! Not gonna tell you why!**

**Kish: That's unfair. When am I finally important AGAIN!?**

**Suuz112: Why do you think I like this chapter so much?**

**Kish: Ooh…! I GET IT!**

**Pai: Wowie, get a prize.**

**Kish: THERE'S A PRIZE?!**

**Pai: A teddybear. Like your Mr. Scruffles.**

**Suuz112: Mr. WHAT?!**

**Kish: NOTHING!**

**Pudding: We don't own anything, nanoda! Read, nanoda!**

* * *

_'Ichigo?!'_

Kahan quickly turned around to see Kisshu, his eyes were angry and he looked like he had to kill someone. Kahan smirked. 'What's wrong, Kisshu? Lost something?'

Ichigo tried to say something but she couldn't. Her whole body was shaking violently.

'Shut up, Kahan!'

This made the other alien smirk even more. 'Apparently, I'm more charming than you are.'

Kish was now fuming. 'Like I care!' Then he turned to Ichigo, his eyes still the same. 'I can't believe you, Ichigo! I thought you weren't like this! But I was wrong!' He screamed and she winced. 'B-but…'

'Shut up! Why did you come here anyways?! WE DON'T NEED YOU! Go back to your filthy planet! We'd rather die than get help from such a traitor!' Tears were coming into her eyes. 'K-Kish!'

'You're a liar, Ichigo! Don't pretend to be something you're not! JUST GO HOME! I don't want to see you anymore!'

Before she could say anything, Kisshu was gone. Tears ran down her cheeks, and a dry sob came out of her throat.

'Aww…Ichigo. It'll be alright. You have me. And remember this, you will stay mine…If you don't, I'll get you. And not you, but some people you really love.'

She shuddered as she saw him coming closer again. 'I have to go.' She finally got her power back and pushed him away. As she ran still crying, she heard his smirk slowly dying away.

She walked past a room and saw Miko talking to a boy, Kisshu. He was pacing through the room, and clearly he was still angry.

Ichigo decided it wasn't the right moment to ask Miko a favor, so she asked another woman who walked past her.

'Miss? Could you tell the children in the room at the backside on the left that I'm not gonna make it, and that the appointment has to be cancelled…?' The woman hesitated for a moment, but then she nodded and smiled at her. Ichigo smiled at her and continued. Then she stopped and turned around once again. 'Er…Miss?' The woman turned around. 'Yes?'

'Where can I eat and clean myself?'

'End this hallway, on the left a new one starts. A room called 216 is a room where you can wash and clean yourself. There shouldn't be anyone around this time. I think you can get something to eat there, too.'

Ichigo bowed. 'Thank you, ma'am.'

'Your welcome, dear.'

It didn't take too long to find the room 216. When she stepped inside it, the first thing she saw was a huge, HUGE, bath. She saw the steam coming from the water and couldn't wait to get in. For a poor planet, that was kind of dying, this was something she didn't expect!

She took off her clothes, and jumped into the water.

'Ah….This is the life…' She gasped when she felt the nice hot water on her skin. She cleaned everything, and when she saw her shoulder, she was shocked. A huge purple, blue, green, red bruise was on it. Kahan sure was strong, she had to admit.

_'But some people you really love.'_

_'I'll get you.'_

_'You will stay mine.'_

_'We'd rather die than get help from such a traitor!'_

_'Like I care.'_

_'JUST GO HOME!'_

A single tear fell into the water. She got out and took her clothes, to wash them in the water, too. After some minutes she was done and grabbed a towel to put around her.

She saw a tray of fruit in the corner of the room and walked over to get some.

When was the last time she had eaten? She grabbed an apple and ate it. After that one, a few others came. Until she was full. She felt much better, she had to admit. Even though Kahan's and Kisshu's words still stung. Her clothes were dry, so she changed into her outfit again.

She didn't know that she could be a Mew for such a long time! But she didn't worry about it, she actually enjoyed it.

After she was done, she closed the door and walked away. She saw that everyone stared at her bruise and it made her feel uncomfortable. She decided to start working again and went to the room she had been a while ago.

In the room it was a lot more full than before, but she didn't care. As long as she could work, it was okay. She saw Kisshu was working again, and even though she wanted to talk to him so bad, she didn't. Because she knew he would hate her even more.

'Ichigo! Nice you came. Do you see this rock?' Ichigo did see the huge rock, so she nodded to the man in front of her. 'I want you to place it there.' He pointed at the other side of the space.

She nodded again. 'Of course. I'll be on it. Right away.' The man smiled and then turned serious again. 'What happened to your shoulder?'

Ichigo nervously scratched the back of her head. 'Yeah, er..I fell. It's not that painful. Really.'

The man didn't seem convinced, Ichigo turned around and walked to the rock and tried to rise her power.

_Close to the edge, ready to start_

_And it's so good, dancing on the air_

_It feels so good, nothing can compare_

_Just the beat in our hearts_

_It's to beat out of charts_

_Like a spotlight breaking through_

_It feels so good, dancing on the air._

The rock was floating. Her concentration was good, everything was alright…

_'JUST GO HOME!'_

She gasped and before she knew it, the rock was on the floor again. Causing Ichigo to fall down. Miko ran over to her and helped her up. 'Oh my god, Ichigo! Are you alright?!'

She weakly nodded and brushed the dust off her clothes. 'Yeah, it's okay…I'm gonna…be, okay.' Miko stared at her as to say something. Then she felt a touch on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw the one she didn't want to see at that moment.

'Kahan…?!' He smirked when she called his name. 'Yeah…I thought I'd might check up on you.'

'Yeah, right.'

'You didn't seem so okay when you left…' She noticed that Kisshu and his friends were watching them, and with their ears they could have heard it, too.

'How nice.' She commented, her voice so dead, it was scary.

Kahan's smirk turned sour, and she felt his grip even more. She winced. 'What did you say?'

The arrogance in his voice made her so angry, she couldn't help it. 'You heard me.'

'I didn't.'

'Oh.' The grip on her shoulder got even more painful. He got close to her face and whispered something into her ear. 'Hey, Ichigo. Does it hurt being with me?' Expecting she would be scared he grinned.

Now Ichigo turned to his face and whispered something in his ear. 'Hey, Kahan. Does it hurt being beat by a girl?'

He looked puzzled for a moment, but before he could say more, her elbow was on his nose.

He cried out in pain and saw that his blood was on his fingers. 'You-!'

'Oh, and one thing. Don't think you can play with a Mew. Because then we'll play with you, too.'

She left the room, and a few aliens helped Kahan. The rest was just coughing to hide their laughs…Some just smiled in amazement. And some were sorry. _Deeply sorry._

* * *

**Suuz112: HOW was that! I hope you liked it!**

**Kish: Go, ICHIGO! On the NOSE! AWESOME!**

**Zakuro: That's cool, I have to admit.**

**Pudding: Ichi-Ichi onee-chan is really tough!**

**Suuz112: Yeah!!**

**Ryou: A good chapter, I guess.**

**Suuz112: What, the others weren't?!**

**Pudding: Don't listen to Rii-Rii onii-chan! He's just old! NANODA! :D**

**Ryou: I'm WHAT?!**

**Suuz112: Anyways, be sure to leave a review! I would appreciate it! - Thanks!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Suuz112: Are you readyyyyy?**

**Crowd: Yes!**

**Suuz112: I can't hear you!!**

**Crowd: YES!**

**Crazy fanboy: Ow, Suuz!! I LOVE YOU!**

**Suuz112: I'm sorry, hun, I already got a boyfriend, his name's Kish.**

**Crazy fanboy starts crying.**

**Suuz112: Muahahahaha….**

**Kish: Sushi, wake up? Why are you laughing in your sleep? It's scary!!**

**Suuz112: Damn…**

**Pudding: Suuz doesn't own ANYTHING! :D**

* * *

Ichigo ran. She just ran. No thinking. Nothing.

The only thing she felt were her legs. The only thing she heard were her footsteps, leaving a miserable sound behind on the big cold floor. She ran.

She couldn't do anything more than that. She only ran.

If it was a miracle, she didn't know. But when she walked into that room, she felt relieved.

She saw a machine that looked like a phone, and pushed one of the buttons on top of it.

'Where can I help you with, ma'am?' A soft voice asked her. A little taken back by the sudden action Ichigo coughed a little. 'I would like to make a call.'

The machine beeped. 'Which planet, ma'am?'

'Earth.' Ichigo replied.

'Details, ma'am.' The voice said again, a little faster now.

Ichigo smiled. 'Japan. Tokyo. Café Mew Mew.'

The machine began to beep loud. 'Wait for pick up, ma'am.' She said after a moment.

After a few seconds you could hear a voice.

'Ryou Shirogane, Café Mew Mew?'

And with that, Ichigo lost her voice.

'Hello?' She heard him question.

'Ryou…' She croaked into the phone. It was silent again. 'Ichigo?'

Her eyes shot open. 'I'm so sorry, Ryou. For hurting and leaving you all. I didn't want to…'

Ichigo sobbed.

'Let me get you Lettuce, she can handle this much better than I can…But, err…Ichigo? It's gonna be alright. I'm not mad, you know, sorry for how I acted…We'll talk later. Okay?'

She smiled through her tears. 'Thanks, Ryou. You're a real friend…'

A second later Lettuce's sweet, soft, shy voice was talking to her. 'Ichigo, you're really brave…We all know that, please tell me what's going on. Where you are, and what's happening?'

Ichigo nodded and after that she realized Lettuce couldn't hear it so she said a quick yes.

She took a deep breath and began to speak. She told Lettuce everything, about Kisshu's planet…Kahan, the kids, her feelings…But she didn't mention Kisshu that much. She was afraid to make Ryou angry again, and she wanted that little bit of peace for herself now.

When she was done, she heard some sighs…Then she realized something else.

'I was on the speaker?!' She screeched. Mint's voice echoed through the horn all of a sudden. 'Yes, you were. Does it bother you that much? We all know how you feel, and it makes us feel much better, too. We were worried sick, you know.'

Ichigo sighed, a little embarrassed over her reaction. 'Of course, I know that. I'm sorry for everything.'

That's when Zakuro finally spoke. 'Ichigo, you don't have to apologize for everything. You're very brave, and you have shown that. You're on another planet, and you didn't know how they would react. That's brave. And stupid.'

'Thanks, Zakuro.' Ichigo replied a little more happy. But then her voice turned serious again. 'But…Guys, I think I need to tell you something…I'm not coming back yet.'

She heard some chairs and a loud: "_WHAT?!_".

Ichigo weakly giggled about the sounds. 'I need to help them. You didn't see them, you don't know what it's like. It's terrible, people are dying here! This planet is DYING! I must help them! I'm a MEW! Who said I can only help Earth?! No one made rules for this! My heart says I have to do this, so I will…You can't stop me, no matter what.'

Ryou sighed, she could feel his worry…She knew he was a jerk sometimes, but he was truly a brother, she had to admit. She missed him, too. The Mews agreed on her story and Keiichiro just gave her a: "Good luck.". And, of course, he would make cake if she'd return back home.

'Sorry again. I love you. All of you. I'll see you soon.'

Ichigo heard some sad goodbyes but didn't reply anymore. She hung up and cried.

She just cried, because she couldn't do anything more than that.

_She cried._

* * *

**Suuz112: Was this emotional to you?**

**Kish: Nah…**

**Suuz112: You're a guy. Guys shield their emotions.**

**Kish: We don't!**

**Miko: Believe me…Kish doesn't.**

**Suuz112: Okay, so it wasn't emotional?!**

**Kish: Nope, right?**

**Suuz112: Readers, did you think it was emotional? Please, I want 10 reviews before I continue this story! See you!**

**Pudding: REVIEW, NANODA! PLEASE!**

**Ichigo: Yes! Suuz needs YOU to continue this story!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Suuz112: Thanks for ALL the reviews! I'm so happy!**

**Kish: Yeah, you should me…Such awesome fans.**

**Mint: Pretty impressive.**

**Ryou: Yeah, a little.**

**Suuz112: Wow, how positive.**

**Pudding: Sushi doesn't own ANYTHING, NANODA!**

**Suuz112: Why does she always have to scream like that XD**

* * *

'Kish, calm down!' Miko yelled while Kisshu was pacing through the room. (AGAIN! This guy likes pacing, people. Get over it XD)

'It's not your fault!' He stopped in his walking and turned to see her. 'It is! I said things I didn't mean, and now it's too late! I ruined everything!' She winced a little over his voice, but she knew him…So it wasn't that bad.

'It's not too late, yet. Kish, talk to her.'

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 'Talk with her?! She doesn't even want to see me! I thought she loved Kahan!'

Now Miko had to roll her eyes, he sure was stupid sometimes. 'Kish? She just broke his nose, do you honestly think you're right on that?'

He shrugged. 'Of course I'm not. ARGH! Why does everything has to be so hard?!'

His friend smiled. 'Believe me, it's gonna be okay. I know Ichigo. She'll talk to you, really.'

'You think?' Kish asked her, his eyes full of hope.

She nodded. 'Yes, now come on. Back to work. Ichigo'll work next, too. I'll see you later.'

Miko sighed, then she left. Kish smiled a little after she was gone, then he went back to work as well.

Ichigo decided to go to the room where she had to meet the kids. When she arrived there she was pretty shocked. ALL the kids were there, playing and having fun. Didn't the woman give the message to them? When she saw the same woman standing by the door, grinning, she smiled. 'Thanks.'

'I knew you would come.' The woman replied and Ichigo nodded. 'Good guess.'

'EVERYONE! ICHIGO'S HERE! SHE CAME!' She heard a girl scream, none other than the 'silent' Sukira.

Now all the kids were cheering, and when she walked to the center of the room everyone sat down and was silent. Deadly silent. Ichigo giggled a little, and then she sat down, too.

'Hi, everyone. As you probably already know, I'm Ichigo. I'm the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew and normally I live on Earth. A year ago I met your hero's. I heard that you never got to know what happened on my planet, and I'm going to change that.'

_She was giving the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
And I needed you to believe_

Every kid was listening carefully when she started. She told about how her DNA changed into that of a cat. The problem she had with her ears and tail who kept popping up when she felt heavy emotions.

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

She told them about Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro and Pudding. She didn't leave Shirogane's attitude and Akasaka's cakes. What their powers were and how they felt during all the fights.

_She was in her room, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
You're going to need the strenth to find home._

She told them about Kisshu, Pai and Tart, and how powerful they were. (Not mentioning how many times she defeated them, she still had some honour.) And how much she hated it to fight them, because they all thought there was another way.

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

All the kids thought she was right on that. Ichigo continued with the stories about Kisshu's stalking. How he always stole kisses from her. And how she always kicked him away from her. And how Kisshu never stopped trying.

_She was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide._

She smiled at the memories, trying ignore the sudden headache she felt. She told them about Tart, who was always acting like he didn't care about Pudding, but everybody knew he did.

And Pudding, who actually showed her feelings towards him. A lot.

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

Ichigo mentioned the last battle she had with the aliens, against Deep Blue. How scared they were, but how happy when they saw how the aliens eventually helped them defeat the bad guy.

She didn't mention Masaya, because he didn't deserve to be in the story, she thought.

_You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide._

And at last, she told the kids about Kish, Tart and Pai leaving. The sadness of a 'friend' leaving.

She told about Lettuce's pain when Pai was gone, and Pudding's hope for Tart's return.

And she told them about herself. How she had missed Kisshu.

When she was done, every kid was silent. All of a sudden, Hachiko hugged her waist.

Ichigo, a little shocked of the action, hugged her back after a few seconds.

'Thank you, Ichigo onee-chan. Thank you for telling this. From now on, you are my hero, too.' The girl said. Ichigo felt how her heart broke and healed at the same time. 'Thank you, Hachiko.'

Now all the kids wanted to hug her, but Ichigo thought it wasn't a good idea…Especially, because it were more than 200 kids. Bad idea.

'It was nice talking to you, but I have to work…You can always visit me, okay?'

Everyone nodded and waved her goodbye. Ichigo left with a content feeling.

As she arrived at the working room, she, of course, saw Kisshu working hard again. She smiled to herself and walked over to a hole.

_We'd be so less fragile_

_If we're made from metal_

_And our hearts from iron_

_And our minds from steel_

_And if we built an armor_

_For our tender bodies_

_Could we love each other_

_Would we stop to feel_

She quietly sang the melody and felt how the power built in her chest.

Of course the aliens were watching her again, because it was a new song and she loved how she always sang…So they waited till she was done.

Ichigo stretched her hands and saw she was rather high up in the sky, but she didn't mind.

_'Shadows of Darkness, come to…'_ All of a sudden she stopped. A red flash filled her sight. She blinked, but nothing happened. Another flash, now clearer…She could see…

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.' She murmured to herself.

All the aliens watched her in shock, it looked like something was wrong.

'Dear, are you alright?' A woman screamed to her, but she didn't respond.

Kish began to worry, she didn't look too good…

Ichigo stopped murmuring to herself, and remained silent. Then she looked up.

Two words came out of her mouth.

_'Not. Good.'_

Her eyes closed and she came closer to the ground.

Kisshu tried to do something, but he was too late.

With a loud bang, she hit the ground.

* * *

**Suuz112: CLIFFY!! :D**

**Kish: Yay, do we have to be happy with that!?**

**Suuz112: Of course, just review and you'll SOON know what's gonna happen!!**

**Pudding: REVIEW!**

**Ichigo: REVIEW!!**

**Lettuce: ..Review.**

**Zakuro: Review.**

**Mint: Review? Tss…**

**Ryou: Review..Whatever.**

**Keiichiro: Review everyone! I'll make cake for you!**

**Pai: Review.**

**Tart: REVIEW! NOW!**

**Suuz112: You heard them, if you review, you get Akasaka's CAKE! :D BTW, the songs mentioned in the chapter are:**

**Demi Lovato - Two Worlds Collide. (Be sure to buy her album; Don't Forget! AWESOME!)**

**The Pierces - Three Wishes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not updating this week. I wanted to, but school just didn't let me. I really hate it, because I really want to make you happy with an update. So, I hope you understand why my updates sometimes take a little longer than normal. And especially when I ended it with a huge cliffy, I know that it's annoying if you don't know what's gonna happen…So I'm no longer gonna talk, I hope you enjoy this chapter...Because, it's the longest one till now! Go ahead and read!**

* * *

When Ichigo hit the floor, you could see the shock in everyone's eyes. What could they do?

A lot of people just stood there, not knowing what to do. One woman didn't, though. She kneeled down to Ichigo and checked her pulse. Her eyes widened slightly.

'Please, get me some help! Her heart is fainting! If we don't help her, it's going the wrong way!' She yelled, and some men obeyed. They pushed her up on a wooden plank and took her to another room.

Kisshu just stood there. You could say he was in shock. He just saw one of the most important persons in his life almost DIE. Let me tell you this, that isn't a small thing. At all.

Slowly the aliens began to murmur, the whole room was filled with sentences as:

_'Oh my god. Did you see that?'_

_'She went insane.'_

_'She looked like a ghost.'_

_'Poor girl. Wonder what's wrong with her.'_

_'I hope she's gonna be alright.'_

The man next to Kisshu slightly shook him and threw a worried glance at him. 'Hey, kid. Are you okay?' Kish didn't answer. 'Maybe you have to sit down for a second?' And as Kish again didn't respond, the man pushed him to a branch at the side. He sighed. 'You know her right? I heard you almost screamed her name. Why?' The younger alien shrugged a little. 'I think I love her.' The man grinned. 'That explains. Look, maybe it's a good idea to visit her. She's not doing too great, we all know that. She just dropped out of the sky…It's better if you're there for her, right?'

Kish frowned. 'How do you know her, you seem to be familiar with her?'

The man chuckled a little. 'Yeah, about that…I talked a lot with her. I don't think I can ever forget her.'

When he said that, Kish's eyes widened even more. '_YOU LIKE HER?! EW!'_

The man laughed even harder at the sight. 'No, no, no! I mean, she's very wise. I don't think I can ever forget her WORDS. I'm Byou, by the way.'

'What…did she tell you?' Kish asked, interested now. 'Did she tell why she's here?'

Byou nodded. 'She did. But I think she has to tell you that herself. So you can see how much wisdom she has in her. You'll be surprised, believe me.'

Kish, who's shock was gone, agreed with him and said goodbye. 'I'll see you around. Thanks.'

The man waved, and walked over to a woman who looked a little pale. Probably to help her, too. He was a good person, you could tell.

Kisshu didn't look at the others, but walked straight into the room where Ichigo had to be. But almost immediately he was stopped by an old woman he already knew.

'Please, Matsuura. I have to see her. I have to be with her! _PLEASE_!' He begged.

Matsuura shook her head after a few seconds. 'I'm sorry, mister Takahiro. I'm afraid I can't let you in, just yet. You have to wait until she's stable. Once again, I'm sorry. You can sit on this chair.' She pointed at a silver, hard looking chair. 'I'll call you when she's ready.' She bowed a little, then left to the other room again.

'Great, this chair looks very comfortable.' Kish grumbled under his breath when he looked at the chair. Then he placed himself on it, and waited…

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited a little more.

And at last…

_He fell a sleep_. So? He was tired? He still loved Ichigo, so the fact he fell a sleep doesn't meant anything, right?

'Kisshu? Wake up.' Somebody shook him. Lazily his eyes opened, but when he saw the smiling face of Matsuura, he woke up completely. 'Is she up?!' He asked her in a speed.

She shook her head. 'No, but her state is normal. You can visit her for now.'

Kish stood up, ignoring the aching pain in his back and walked into the room.

That second he saw her, his world collapsed and healed at the same time. She looked so beautiful and calm, but so pale…And vulnerable. He shot a glance at Matsuura, who got the message and left. Then he grabbed her hand. 'Ichigo…' He murmured. 'Are you there?'

She didn't answer. She was fast a sleep.

He sighed, and moved a chair from the corner next to her bed. 'Sorry. Maybe this is all my fault. I said all those things to you.. I hurt you, I know that. I guess I'm really stupid, huh? For saying all that. I know you're not like that, you showed us all how you are.' He chuckled. 'You freakin' broke Kahan's nose. Only his friends helped him, you know. The rest couldn't resist laughing. He's a jerk all the time. But I didn't know if you liked him…And well, when I saw you that time, with him. I don't know what came over me. I flipped. Sorry.' He stroked her hand, feeling her cold skin, and it scared him a little. 'Ichigo, I know you don't always like me. But…Can you try to wake up for somebody else instead? I want to see that fire in your eyes again, I don't think I can rest before you're normal again.'

He looked at her closed eyes, and a small sob came out of his throat. 'I hope you'll forgive me one day, Ichigo. I hope you'll understand why I did all those things on Earth…I didn't mean to hurt your people. Of course I have regret. I carry it with me everyday, but you got to believe, that I had to. My people would die. And I know they're still in danger, but…I could give them hope. They were waiting for us. I had no choice, and I really did my best not to hurt anybody. But I guess I did.' A teardrop fell on her hand, slowly making it's way down. 'Luckily my stay there wasn't too bad as everyone said. Because,' Kish smiled through his tears. 'I met a girl there, she was the most powerful, energetic, beautiful girl I've ever met. And every time I got back to my ship and lay on my bed. I prayed she would just…Smile at me, or…showed something towards me. I guess that my wish was too big those days. It wasn't possible. She had somebody else. My heart had holes in it, but they healed as soon as she blushed or…was herself.' He noticed his voice was only a slight whisper, but if she was there. She could've heard him, he knew. 'My friend said it was a stupid crush, and I shouldn't be so weak. But I knew it wasn't a crush. It was love. In the beginning, it was nice. But at the end, I wanted it to stop. It hurt so bad, and I just couldn't take it anymore. The girl would never love me. I knew that. When I came home, it only got worse. I was forbidden to remember…and terrified to forget. That's how Pai said it, anyways.' He chuckled weakly. 'I'll never forget you, Ichigo. You have my heart and you can keep it. I don't want anyone to have it, as long as you don't break it…I'll be fine. As long as you…Wake up.'

He wiped away his tears with a sigh. 'Who knew I could be so weak, huh? Luckily my father isn't here anymore. He would kick my ass.'

All of a sudden he felt somebody touch his cheek, he looked up and saw how Ichigo smiled a little at him.

'He would've been proud. I know it.' She whispered in a hoarse voice.

'You…woke up.' He slowly said, as if he couldn't believe it.

She nodded. _'I guess I did.'_

**

* * *

**

**I hope you're happy with it. Please, review!**

**I expect…Let's see 10 reviews before I continue!**

**And yeah, the first ACTUAL FLUFF starts from here!**

**There was maybe a little in this one, so…**

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**

**Oh, and thank you for all the sweet reviews I have got! You always make my day!**

**Here! Everybody gets a piece from Keiichiro's famous chocolate fudge cake!**


	14. Chapter 14

_It's a little late, but still…Happy Halloween?! Yay! In my country we don't trick or treat or dress up, so I hope YOU had a good time! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, my grades aren't that good…And well, I had a lot of things on my mind. I hope you understand?_

_Thank you for all the reviews!_

_**Lerryn, sonata hirano, KeiiyakoMinto, Kisshu Neko, Safaia Bara, pinky strawberry angel, TazzybizzyNya, KichigoAddict., Cutie-pie98**: You all get a wonderful Kisshu Cookie!_

_Promise you eat AROUND his head! He's too handsome to eat him! :O_

* * *

"B-but..You..?" Kisshu stuttered looking at her with wide eyes.

She chuckled, but it didn't sound real. She was in pain. "Someone was telling me a story…I thought I'd show my opinion…"

He winced a little, she heard everything. He'd been weak. "I don't…I'm not…"

Ichigo shook her head, he stopped talking. "Kisshu, do you honestly think I hate you?" She asked him, and he immediately dropped his head.

"I changed, Kish…I changed…" She murmured, thinking he obviously did. "Do you think I do this to prove myself?" He didn't answer. And tears began to spill. Ichigo wiped them away, but they returned. "Why can't you understand I want to help you? It's important, Kish, and it is to your people, as well!" His eyes opened, and he thought he saw her menacing look. He wasn't used to this kind of things. "Ichigo, from the moment I could walk I had to do everything by myself! My parents died, and even when I got a new mom, I still had to do everything alone! Do you think it's easy for me to accept your help?! I'm not weak! I'm not!" He yelled, his voice hoarse by emotion. Now it was Ichigo's time to drop her head, and it didn't take long to fill the room with sobs. Kisshu's face was panicked, he didn't mean to scare her…or hurt her. He ruined it. Again. And this time, he really lost it. Was there a way to pick things up again? A way to not hurt the girl he loved, even more? He didn't know.

Ichigo didn't calm down, and Kisshu didn't take the opportunity to calm her.

"Ichigo…I'm not that boy…Not the one you fought with, not the one who stole kisses. That wasn't me…Well, maybe a little." He chuckled. "But, those days I was trying to cover it up…No one understood me…"

"I did. I did, Kisshu. I just didn't have the chance to tell you. But I did." Ichigo interrupted him, and he looked her in the eyes to see only honesty. For a moment, he didn't breathe. Because he saw that she meant it, and that touched him…

"No one cared for me, Ichigo." She shook her head, as if trying to say, that it couldn't be true.

"Of course someone cared for you!"

"No, you're wrong. Not even my parents really loved me, because they thought it would hurt me even more when they died first. And they did, and it felt horrible because I didn't have the chance to say goodbye or make them love me! In my world you only count as a dead person, not an alive one! If you're alive, it means you need food…And that takes energy and help! We don't have that, Ichigo! We're lost!" His voice screamed, but inside his head he whispered it. Before he knew it, he felt Ichigo's fragile body against his, and how her arms were around them.

"Kisshu…It's not too late…Please, don't say that. I want to help you, you need to give me the strength to do that. I need you, Kish…I need you. You can't say that we're lost. We're not." She whispered in his chest. He frowned. "But we are lost. You're not."

Her head shot up and she looked into his eyes. "You don't understand, Kish. I am here to help you. If you're lost. I'm lost. But you're not. We're not. So stop saying it."

He shook his head, trying to confirm the information.

"Why do you c-care so much, Ichigo?" He asked her.

She lay her cold but soft hand on his cheek and smiled warmly. "Because I do. I love your planet. I love your people…I-I…love you." She finished her sentence, and saw how big Kisshu's eyes were. "Y-you…what?"

"I love you, Kisshu. I always did, and I always will…"

He smiled at her, and she prayed he felt the same way. "Well, Ichigo…I am happy to say, that I officially love you, too. I know that it's hard to believe that a handsome young man as me-" But he got cut off by Ichigo's lips. She brushed them against Kisshu's. And they enjoyed it.

For a moment there was only happiness. Until various machines started beeping. Kisshu backed away and stared at the pale face of Ichigo. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu. I'll be back. I…promise." The last word faded away, and her eyes closed.

Then Kisshu realized that three doctors were trying to wake her up, but she didn't.

He blinked, many times, before reality hit him.

_"ICHIGO!"_

* * *

_**Well…How about that? I think I want A LOT of reviews for this one…x'D I'm sorry, but yes.**_

_**There have to be reviews before I continue with this story. So, it's your choice.**_

_**~ What happened to Ichigo? Is she gone? What's wrong with her? And how is Kisshu gonna cope with this?**_

_**You'll see! Thanks for reading!**_

**(Disclaimer: "I don't own anything, sorry.")**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! I'm back! Are you readyyyyy? It's not a long one, though…x'D Sorry!**

* * *

_"Kisshu…" His name left her lips, but there wasn't any sound. Around her was only darkness. "Ichigo…" A voice echoed all of a sudden, and she tried to find the person who had spoken. But there was no one. "Wake up…" The voice told her, but she didn't understand. She was awake. Right?_

_"Wake up, Ichigo! Please!" The voice changed from cold to pleading, and Ichigo panicked because the voice sounded so familiar. "I am awake!" She tried to yell, but there was no sound heard. She took a step back, and she heard a sound that reminded her of water. When she looked down in a reaction she saw dark waves of water._

_She shrieked when she saw something in the water, and when she could see a clear face coming up, her skin felt cold._

_"NO!" She screeched when the same face stared at her with empty eyes._

* * *

Kisshu still sat in the same hard, cold chair. Eyeing Ichigo who's eyes were closed. Her skin was paler than normal and she was tossing in her bed. "Wake up, Ichigo! Please!" He begged her, and he saw how she moved even more and in her sleep she frowned. Was she dreaming?

Her breathing quickened, and she gasped. "NO!" Her voice screamed, and Kisshu jumped up. He watched every move of her, carefully.

"No, Ryou! Please! You can't---Please don't leave---"

Tears ran down her cheeks, and Kisshu shuddered. What the-? Ryou? The blondie?!

* * *

_She watched how his eyes were lifeless, and how his body was limp._

_"No, Ryou!" She yelled, and now her voice did work. "You can't---Please don't leave---"_

_Her voice was choked up with tears, and she felt how they ran down her cheeks. "What happened to you….Ryou?!" She whispered, and her hand almost touched his cold face._

_All of a sudden a hand shot up from beneath the water and pulled her in, completely. She screamed but found out that it didn't matter. She could still breath, in her fright she had closed her eyes. When she opened them, he looked at her. His eyes now less lifeless, and with some glistening in it. "You did it…" He whispered, and she backed away as she saw how his hands moved to her throat. "What do you mean?!" She shrieked. "You killed me…You killed everyone…" He said, his voice filled with anger._

_She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't….I didn't…"_

_Now he nodded and his mouth pulled up into a smile. "Watch."_

_At that moment she was back at home. In Café Mew Mew. And she saw everyone work, peacefully. She smiled, how she missed all of her friends. The colours were happy, bright. But at that moment something changed, it got dark. And the big door got kicked open. Ichigo gasped, as she saw how ten humans came in with swords. But she gasped even more when she saw that they weren't human. They were aliens, and ready to kill._

_After that she saw only flashes, she watched how her friends got killed. One by one._

_Mint. Pudding. Lettuce. Zakuro. Keiichiro. And Ryou. She cried, turning into hysterics._

_"No! RYOU! What happened?!! What--?!" She screeched, holding her head._

_He touched her cheek and smiled at her. "You betrayed us. You killed us. You could've saved us. But you didn't. Because you wanted to help. You killed us, Ichigo. Admit it."_

_She cried again, and buried her head in his chest. "I….killed you."_

_He nodded, an evil gleam in his eyes. Before she knew it, his lips touched hers. When they broke the kiss, he smiled at her. "Bye, Ichigo."_

_And with all his power, he pushed the knife in her chest. She gasped, one more time._

_"I'm sorry…" She whispered. He shook his head, "Sorry's not enough.". And he let her fall into the darkness._

* * *

Kisshu called out for the nurses as he saw that Ichigo's white shirt turned red. The same three doctors came in, and worked with the machines. One nurse looked up, her face white.

"How can this---?" She whispered, and Kisshu touched her shoulders. "WHAT?!" He screamed.

"She is stabbed…" She choked out. "In the heart."

Another doctor wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "Mr. Takahiro, the girl is dying…"

Kisshu took a step back, searching for some air. _What was happening?!_

* * *

_Hope y'all like it! x3_

_If you don't....Well, then you wasted some time of your life!! :D_

_See yaaaa! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**I was taking a little break from this story.**

**I had a lot of inspiration (Probably a little dark) for Camp Rock stories.**

**Oh yeah, and my parents got in a divorce.**

**Yay.**

**And!**

**NO! THIS IS NOT A RYOUxICHIGO fanfiction!**

**It is ICHIGOxKISSHU!**

**Sorry to CONFUSE any of you!**

* * *

"What do you mean?! She can't be dying?! No one was here! How can she be stabbed?!" Kisshu screamed, his voice hoarser than normal. One of the nurses shook her head wildly. "I don't know, mr. Takahiro! I really don't know what's going on!"

"Stop the bleeding!" Another nurse yelled. "I can't! There's no wound! I can't stop it, I don't know where it's coming from!" A doctor replied in panic.

Kisshu tried to take in all the information. If Ichigo was stabbed in the heart…There had to be a wound. How could she bleed like this? What was going on?!

"Doctor Matsumoto, I don't understand. Her heart, it's still beating. If she's stabbed in the heart….She would be dead by now…" This took Kisshu by surprise, and curious he turned to the doctor who still had to reply.

"It's strange, Kirah." Kisshu guessed that was the name of the nurse. "There is blood, but she doesn't seem to suffer from it. It's coming from the inside. If we can add blood into her veins, she'll survive. But that depends, the bleeding has to stop." He pointed at the other nurse. "Shizuka, get me some B bags." (A/N I don't have a clue what I'm talking about) Shizuka nodded, and took off. Kirah started unplugging machines and made some changes.

Kish just stood there, until dr. Matsumoto said he had to leave. He threw one last glance at Ichigo, and then left the room. He decided to search for Pai. Maybe he could help.

He walked through hallways, trying to find the right room. And when he did, he saw that Pai wasn't there. Disappointed he dropped himself on a chair, and waited. But the alien still didn't come. He noticed the huge computer in front of him, and he got an idea.

As quickly as possible, he touched a few buttons. And in three seconds, he had the Ryou Shirogane from Café Mew Mew on the phone.

"Er….Hi." He said, feeling the tension.

"What do you want?" The blonde replied.

"I need your help. Well, not yours…The Mews."

"Why?"

"Ichigo. I don't think she's okay."

He heard Ryou's sharp intake of air. "What? What happened?!"

"She started acting weird, fell down from a huge height, but nothing was wrong, well…she fainted. And now, all of a sudden, she started to call your name in a dream…And she started bleeding. But there's no wound."

"…"

"I know."

"But….What has that to do with the Mews? They can't fix things like that."

Shirogane was right, he knew. But hoping wasn't a bad thing. "Maybe, there's a power…They could use."

It was silent for a moment. "Fine. But I will come, too. I need to see her."

Kisshu coughed. "Hey, Ryou. Not to be weird or something…Er, are you sure you don't like her?"

Shirogane laughed. "Yup, I'm sure."

"Great. I'll send a signal to your computer, and you'll be fine."

"See you." He called out, and the line got disconnected. Before Kisshu could send a signal, though, the door flew open. And Pai stepped in. "Hiya, Pai!" He called out, and the older alien smiled a little. He obviously changed.

"Long time no see, Kisshu." He greeted his friend.

"The Mews are coming here." Kisshu informed him, right away.

Pai stopped moving and turned his head towards Kisshu. "What?!"

"The Mews. Are coming." He said, slowly.

"Why?!"

"Because Ichigo needs help. They can help her."

"Since when is she here?!" Pai yelled confused.

Kisshu winced at the sound of his loud voice. "She's here for like…two weeks already. Nobody told you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Anyways, I'm going to call them up here now. Be happy, you can see fishgirl again."

Pai tried to protest, but stopped almost immediately.

Kisshu now had the chance to push the button, and it didn't take long before a bright flash was seen. When they could see again. It was silent.

"Konnichiwa, everyone."

Pai smiled. _"Welcome to our planet, Mews."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Loved all the reviews I got!**

**Makes me happy!**

**YEAH!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, it took so freakin long.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Where is she?" Lettuce asked no one in particular. "She's in the sort of, hospital of our planet, right now. She's under research." Kisshu answered her.

The Mews nodded. "Can we see her?" Mint questioned Pai, and he answered that they could.

He gave them directions, and Kisshu walked with them. Lettuce didn't go, and stayed behind.

She watched Pai, as he sat down behind his computer, and just sat there.

"I missed you." She murmured, and the sound made him turn his head. He smiled, softly. "Me, too." She walked over to him, and he pulled her in his arms. She didn't mind the fact he was so cold, because to her…He felt warm enough.

Kisshu explained the situation to Zakuro, who just nodded once in a while and asked a question. "So, she just fell out of the sky?"

"Yes, it was very weird.." He said, leading them through all the hallways. The Mews got a lot of stares, but almost every one was kind and hoping. "Did they like Ichigo onee-chan?" Pudding questioned Kisshu, and he grinned. "They love her. Most of the people here think she's a hero." All of them smiled. "She's such a tough chick." Mint agreed. "I never told her, but I'm really glad she's my friend. She's so funny when she's mad."

At that Ryou laughed and agreed. "Why do you think I fight with her so much, huh?"

The others laughed at that, too. Glad that it wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be.

"Show me your planet, Pai. I want to see it all." Lettuce whispered, blushing. Pai chuckled. "It's not that beautiful." But she shook her head. "It will be." A sad smile appeared on his face, "Let's hope" and he pulled her with him.

While Kisshu blabbered something about water and soap to Pudding, a door in a hallway closed and boy a little smaller than Kisshu faced the group with his back.

"And don't mess with the flour! We want to eat those cookies, y'know!" He yelled, and Pudding's eyes grew wide. "Taru-taru…" She murmured, silently, but he heard and turned around. His eyes widened, too…And he started grinning. "Pudding!"

She started running towards him, and fell into his arms. "Pudding missed Taruto so much!" She said, while hugging him. He smiled. "Missed you, too…"

The others continued walking, but before they did, they had a huge 'Awwww' moment.

Pai pointed at a silver door. "That's the kitchen." Lettuce chuckled at the sight of three boys and one little girl, covered in flour. "Seems like they know what they're doing." Around the corner Taruto and Pudding appeared, and Lettuce greeted Tart with a smile. "Good to see you, Taruto. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He nodded, and they continued walking.

"Wow, this whole thing sure is big, isn't it?" Mint exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling that was very, very high. Before she knew it, she was on the floor. "Ouch…" She heard someone say, and she got up quickly. "Look where you're going." The boy told her, his dark eyes angry. She giggled at him. "Sorry," And she helped him up. "I was just admiring the ceiling. Better stick my eyes to the ground, ne?" He laughed, too, this time. "You better."

"I'm Mint." Mint said, offering him her hand. "I'm Kahan." He told her, and behind her a snarl was heard. She turned her head, looking at Kisshu's angry face.

"Kisshu." Kahan greeted him.

"Kahan."

"Kisshu."

"Kahan."

"Enough repeating," Mint told them, her eyes rolling. "Kahan, show me around." He didn't bother to disagree. It sounded like an order, and she was pretty. So yeah, why not?

"---And so…Heicha got a prize for the best drawing! Honcha was a little jealous, but he was happy for her, eventually. The drawing still hangs in the living room." Pudding finished her story, and Tart laughed. "I want to see it some day."

Pudding clapped her hands. "That would be great!"

Kisshu could only chuckle over the fact that the half of the group he started with, was gone. But he didn't care. He talked to Ryou and Zakuro. He found out that Keiichiro wasn't really the type of guy to travel to another universe. And he found out that he and Zakuro were engaged, and planned on marrying next fall. It was all light chat, but comfortable, and nice.

"Here it is, guys. I think Matsuura is taking a break. So, you should be fine, going in, I mean." He informed them, opening the steel door. Zakuro and Ryou stepped in, immediately seeing the pink haired girl in the bed.

"Ichigo broke your nose?" Mint exclaimed, and then started laughing. Kahan rolled his eyes, but started laughing, too. "Yeah, she did. I guess I deserved it, though. I knew Kisshu had a thing for her, but sometimes I just like playing games." He said, not afraid of telling her the truth, at all. She agreed on that. "Games are cool."

"And here's the fountain, it's not that impressive, I think." Pai said, and Lettuce just gasped. "It's so beautiful…" She whispered, grabbing his hands. He chuckled. "You don't mean that."

She shook her head. "I do…It's so…magical." And she kept staring at the blue water, that seemed to glow in the strange darkness of the room.

Zakuro carefully grabbed her left hand, and felt how cold she was. It wasn't normal to be this temperature, but she guessed Ichigo wasn't normal at the moment. Or at this planet.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked Kisshu, but he shrugged. "I think three days, or maybe longer. I can't remember…"

She nodded, and looked back at Ichigo. She was moving in her sleep.

"She's having a nightmare again." Kisshu informed them both, and Ryou worried about her.

Slowly he took her hand. "Ichigo…" He whispered. "Wake up."

_Her eyes flew open, and a loud, piercing scream escaped out of her mouth._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**And thanks for all your sweet comments and alerts and favs!**

**They truly cheer me up. **

**Review, and goodnight and goodbye!**

**~ Suuz.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Apoligize, apoligize.**

**Sorry, sorry.**

**Got some fluff for ya!**

**Enjooooy!**

* * *

_I Missed You_

If you were close the room, you'd jump back, just like Kisshu, Ryou and Zakuro did.

The huge scream Ichigo produced was so terrifying, and their mouths were wide open.

The breathing of their friend was not stable, she was close to hyperventilating and her whole body shook. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou," she kept repeating. "What happened…"

Kisshu watched how the Blondie took her hand again, and with jealousy burning, he saw how she calmed a little. "You're not dead…" She whispered, trembling. Zakuro frowned. "Why would he be dead?"

"Zakuro!" Ichigo exclaimed, a small smile tugging on her lips. Then, it faded again. "Because he told me…" She choked back tears, that threatened to spill. "I saw it…All of you…" Her voice trailed off, and her eyes darkened. "It's my fault…"

Ryou patted her on the head, smiling. "We're not dead, Strawberry. No worries."

Ichigo smiled back at him, and silently she hugged him. While she did, Kisshu still waited for her to see him, and then finally…She noticed the green haired alien in the room. "KISH!" She yelled, her eyes glistening with new tears. He walked over to her, and stroked her cheek. "Welcome back, koneko-chan." Ichigo wrapped her frail arms around his waist, and put her head on his chest. Kisshu noticed how Ryou and Zakuro quietly left the room, to give them some privacy. "I missed you so much, Kish…" She murmured, and he couldn't help but grin. "Me, too…" He raised her chin with his hand, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled through the kiss, and when they stopped, she hugged him again.

"Ne, koneko," Kisshu began. "What did you mean, you know, with Ryou and stuff?"

She paled. "I had this dream, Kish…It was so horrible."

He heard how her voice cracked, and he wrapped his arms around her, even stronger than before. "But you woke up, right? Nothing to worry about."

Ichigo shook her head, wildly. "You don't understand…This wasn't just a dream. It was a…"

Kisshu raised his eyebrows. "A what?"

"Vision." She whispered, and he noticed how clouded her eyes were. Carefully, he nudged her. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" It began to worry him, it looked like she was in some sort of trance. In a flash, the clouds were gone, and embarrassed she scratched the back of her head.

A bright smile was on her face, but Kisshu saw that it didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry, I dozed off." She laughed, but it sounded rather hysterical. "Silly me," another laugh, "Anyways, I better get back to work, I'm doing great now." She jumped up from the bed, and fell immediately. Kisshu wanted to catch her, but he was too late…And she tumbled to the floor. When he reached for her, he saw that her eyes were closed. She fainted.

With a loud sigh, he put her in the bed again. He pressed a kiss on her temple, and sat in the fantastic **(A/N Did somebody cough?)** chair next to her.

* * *

Somewhere else Ryou was walking around, investigating the poor planet.

"Anou…Can I help you?" He heard a voice behind him say, while he watched a picture on the wall. Swiftly, he turned around. A girl with dark silver hair stared at him. "Er…Well, er…No. I guess not." He stuttered, and was surprised, because he never did. "Hi, I'm Mitsubi Miko."

He shook her hand with a smile. "I'm Shirogane Ryou."

"Want me to show you around?" She asked him, and quickly he nodded. "That would be great." With a blush on her face she took his hand, and pulled him with her.

'_Wow…She's hot_.' Ryou thought.

* * *

"Taru-Taru helped in the kitchen, all the time?" Pudding gasped, impressed. He blushed, and acted tough. "Nah, it's not that big of a deal. And stop calling me that!" Deep inside, he knew he liked the name, but he was too much of a 'man' to tell his crush that.

Pudding was thinking how much she missed her Taruto, but kept it there, and didn't tell him. He didn't like her, she knew. Maybe not even as a real friend.

* * *

"And this is the place where I work…" Pai finished, letting Lettuce watch the room. Her eyes were wide, and the green glistened beautifully, he thought.

"A-All the time?" She mumbled, while walking around. "Yes."

"Wow." He chuckled. "It's not that bad."

She frowned at him, a light smile on her face. "It's kind of dark, cold and depressing, isn't it?"

He smiled back at her. "I guess it is. But I got used to it."

Lettuce's hands brushed the table, and with a soft look in her eyes she watched the monitor that showed Earth. "So beautiful…"

She felt how his arms wrapped around her waist, and her smile widened. "I can't believe I wanted to ruin that…" Pai murmured in her ear, and she nodded. "Me neither."

* * *

Praying to God, Zakuro opened her cellphone. She wished there was a connection, so she could call her fiancé. But there wasn't a connection. She sighed, and then someone tapped on her shoulder. "Ma'am, do you want to call?" A man asked her, and she nodded. "Follow me." She did, silently, thanking God in her head. The man left her alone in a room, and she selected the number she wanted to call in a menu. Irritated she listened to the beep, until she heard his voice. "Akasaka Keiichiro, Café Mew Mew."

She gasped. "Zakuro?" He smiled, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Keiichiro…" She murmured. "I miss you."

"Miss you, too, baby…A lot." He told her, and she smiled, too. "This planet, it's completely ruined. It's so hard to see." She heard him nod, "Do anything you can, please?".

She promised. "And…Stay safe."

"I will," She chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The call ended, and Zakuro had a small smile on her lips when she left the room.

And she walked through the hallways, thinking of the man who melted her heart and made her live again.

* * *

**And that was it, for now.**

**My inspiration is gone, for a bit...**

**Get the reviews to 100 and I am satisfied. :D**

**We'll make a record, too!**

**That would be my first story, with 100 reviews! :D**

**~ Suuz.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I just don't know what to say. I feel terrible right now, emotionally and physically.**

**I feel guilty towards all of my readers, because I'm supposed to give you guys a happy feeling with updating..**

**And I'm so disappointed in myself for bailing on you!**

**The thing is, I've been sick for a long time now. I think 6 weeks, but before that, I wasn't okay, as well.**

**I've been to the hospital, doctors, and I'm finally starting to get better a bit. But that doesn't make up for my being a bad author.**

**So I decided to try today, I am completely worn out right now, but I have a chapter for you.**

**In my idea, it was long, but turns out it's not that long, at all.**

**So, guys, enjoy this. And if you want to tell me how much you hate me right now, please do.**

**I don't mind at all!**

* * *

It didn't take long for her to wake up, again. When her eyes opened, she wasn't as surprised as she had been before. Automatically, she searched the room for Kisshu, and she found him sprawled on a chair, frowning and sleeping at the same time. She muffled a giggle with her hand as she watched his hair, it was tousled and looked like a bird's nest.

Carefully, she pulled the IV out of her right arm, ignoring the little sting she felt while doing it. Then she kicked off the sheets and got out of the, not so comfortable, bed. With a last glance at Kisshu's face, she left and tried to find the room she had been in to bathe some time ago. After a little searching, she found it and undressed. She couldn't help but sigh, just like she did the last time, because of the hot water that felt great against her skin.

She washed her hair, and relaxed a lot. It was like this place took away all your worries, and she couldn't help but take advantage of it while she still could. Her body stiffened at that thought, because… How long would she still be there? Would she be able to save the people on this planet, or would she lose? And what about Kisshu? If she had to leave, that meant she wouldn't see him anymore. Maybe she'd have to wait again, maybe even longer than before.

Ichigo shuddered, desperately trying to ban out the thoughts that quickly filled up her mind. "So much for relaxing…" She murmured, grabbing a towel.

Three minutes earlier, Kisshu reopened his eyes. They widened when he saw Ichigo wasn't in her bed, and as soon as he realized that she wasn't in a good shape, he was fully awake. He pushed open the door, and asked Matsuura who was busy closing a small hole in the ceiling why she let Ichigo go. "She looked just fine, and she wanted to take a bath, Kisshu." She answered him with a soft smile. "Don't interrupt her, women don't like that."

Kisshu couldn't help but roll his eyes at her statement, as if he wouldn't know. "Like I would do that to my koneko…" He stated, but trailed off while he remembered he would totally do things like that. A mischievous grin lit up his face, and Matsuura took a step back, a little bit afraid of the change in his mood. "Are you alright, mr. Takahiro?" She asked, her voice uncertain. Quickly, he wiped the smug expression off his face and nodded, politely. "Yes, sorry. I'll search her now." Not even waiting for a reply, Kisshu strode off, leaving the old woman grumbling and cursing towards the hole above her.

Ichigo dried herself, slowly, ignoring the wincing when she touched the bruises that had formed on her legs, back and arms. Being a mew was tough work, she knew that, bruises were no big deal. But she couldn't tell herself that all the time, she never had it this bad, and it scared her a little bit. She didn't remember much from before.

"I had to ask Kisshu that, later on…" She reminded herself, because she wanted to know what had happened and why exactly she was in the hospital. Well, however you called the little space the planet had for sick and injured.

Kisshu's eyes widened several times during his journey towards Ichigo. First, he saw Zakuro making breads with children, then he saw Taruto and Pudding entertaining sick toddlers. Entertaining meant Pudding hit Taruto on the head, Taruto called out a "HEY!" and they would all laugh. Then he saw Miko with Ryou, a blush on her face, and Ryou was obviously flirting with her. After that, he saw Mint with Kahan, she was blabbering about something, but he didn't seem bored the slightest! He seemed happy, and he was watching her face, closely. And then, last but not least, he saw Pai, PAI, kissing with Lettuce, the fish girl.

Kisshu couldn't help but interrupt a bit there, so he walked over to them. They didn't notice him, because they were too… occupied. "Ahem." He coughed, so loud, they both jumped and broke apart. Pai tried to cover up his embarrassment, while Lettuce was half dying on the floor. "I-I-I-I-I W-w-w-w-w-e n-n-n-not k-k-k-k-i-s-s-s-s." She yelled, her face so red it seemed like it could explode ANY moment. Kisshu just chuckled, while backing off slowly. Pai's glare was getting very intense. Too intense. "So…" He began, "Good job on the fish, Pai… Know you had it in you, fantastic mate." He complimented, weakly, still backing off.

"Kisshu." Pai only said his name, but that meant something. A lot, actually. It caused Kisshu to shriek and run off. Lettuce got up, and giggled a little. Then Pai turned back, and wiggled his eyebrows. Lettuce didn't say it looked incredibly creepy, but smiled a bit more.

"Where were we?"

Kisshu felt relieved when he saw he wasn't being followed, and then noticed he was already close to Ichigo. A sigh escaped from his lips, when he saw a door open and a girl came out. "Ichigo!" He called out, waving his hands up and down, a grin on his face. She walked over to him, and smiled. "Kish, did I scare you by leaving?" He shook his head, pushing away the thought that he had been obviously freaked out and almost peed his pants from worrying.

"Not at all," He murmured, noticing how her hair was still wet and dripping. "So, you took a bath?" She nodded, and a smirk crept upon his face. "Ne, koneko, you thought of me while you did that?" She blushed, eyes widening. "PERVERT!" She shrieked after a second, and Kisshu was glad seeing his favourite strawberry back to her old self again.

She silenced again, her eyes glistening a little. "I like you, Kish." She murmured, edging closer towards him. He grinned. "I like you, too."

Her frail thin arms wound around him, and he couldn't help but feel the luckiest man alive. His grin widened, outsiders could almost think his face was going to burst in two, but he didn't care. "I saw Pai and Lettuce making out…" He said, all of a sudden. And she looked up to him, eyes huge. "They…were…making…out?" He nodded. "OH MY GOD!" She cried, causing him to jump a little. "That's nice," She murmured, then, getting back in her hug. "She deserves it." Kisshu stroked her head, noticing how soft her hair was and they were both silent. Probably enjoying the moment, or just deep in thought, maybe both.

Ichigo just wanted to ask something and opened her mouth, but shut it when a huge noise was heard. A rumbling echoed through the walls, and many aliens walking around started screaming. Kisshu held Ichigo even tighter, she looked up to him and saw how his skin had turned so pale, it looked like bone, and she worried about him. "Kisshu…" She murmured. "What's going on?" She asked him, shaking because of fear, but because of the rumbling noise, too. He seemed to pull himself together, and with a great pain in his eyes he turned to her.

_"Earthquake."_

She understood immediately why everyone here was scared, and was silent, letting the rocking around take over her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Gods, I feel such a bitch.**

**I tried, I really did.**

**I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

_20. Our walls are falling ~_

"Kisshu, where are they going?" Ichigo asked the boy next to her, her eyes following a group of aliens that were hurriedly running in one direction. He didn't answer her, but instead grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, towards the group. She, hearing the agonizing screams behind her, pulled free, causing him to turn around. "You have to come with me, Ichigo! Otherwise you'll get hurt!" He screamed at her, over the loud rumbling. She shook her head, quickly. "No, I need to help them! My friends are out there!" His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arm. "Come with me." It took all her strength to push him away from her, and when she did, she glared at him. "I'm not, you go!" She snapped, before running away.

He was left behind, and wanted to go after her, but couldn't because of the crowd he was in. He couldn't get out, and was forced to follow the rest, with a big glare on his face.

Ichigo ran down the hallways, pointing out the way to panicked couples. Desperately, she tried to ignore the smell of blood. Spotting the rocks in the middle of her way, she knew she had to be quick. Calculating, she figured she didn't have more then 30 minutes before the walls crumbled and everyone really got crushed to death. "Follow that group of people, they'll bring you in safety!" She commanded three girls, before running on.

"LETTUCE!" She called out, when she saw her friend being pulled away from her by Pai, "Let her go!" Ichigo cried, stopping them by pulling on her friend's arm. Pai turned around, his eyes empty, his face completely blank. "Lettuce, you have to help me. I can't do this alone." She explained, hastily, causing Lettuce to nod. "Of course, Ichigo-san." Pai objected. "No, you shall come with me, Lettuce." She blushed, then shook her head. "I h-have to Pai, sorry. Bye." Quickly, she pulled Ichigo with him and hurried away from him, scared that he wouldn't let her. "If you wish to die, go ahead!" He screamed, though, his voice filled with rage and something else. Lettuce only winced, her eyes filling up with unshed tears, but she wiped them away before they could even fall. "It's going to be okay, Lettuce-chan. He'll forgive you, I'm sure." Ichigo assured her, but she only nodded in response. "Let's find Pudding-san and the rest." They both agreed.

"Pai!" Kisshu called, waving his hands up and down as he spotted his companion at the end of a long swirl of people who were all crying or panicking. His expression was neither of those two, it was just blank. Like always. "Up here!" Pai recognized his voice, and searched for his face. Seeing his friend, he quickened his pace only to end up next to him. "Left behind too?" Kisshu questioned, his face not so happy anymore. Pai shook his head yes, and glared at the ground as they walked. "Apparently, they have a death wish." Kisshu stirred, not liking how right the older alien was. "They're stupid." He scoffed instead, earning another firm nod.

"Kisshu, Pai!" They saw their third part of the team avoid other aliens in the swirl ahead, and come back. "Pudding went back! Can you believe it?!" He cried, catching his breath and looking as angry as the other two. "In the matter of fact, we can." Pai said, no need for greeting. Kisshu scowled again. "It's their fault if they die." Tart didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but didn't say anything and just followed the other two, slowly.

Ichigo and Lettuce ran through the crowd, not knowing where to search the rest of the team. "Eh… You take the left, I take the right, we meet there?" Ichigo asked her friend, hesitating until she nodded and they both took one side. Lettuce found Mint, pushing against one rock in her Mew form, beads of sweat were on her forehead, as the rock was threatening to fall on her. "Mew Mew Lettuce, METAMORPHOSIS!" Lettuce screamed, kissing her pendant and transforming. Quickly she helped Mint push it back, who hugged her in return when they were finished. "I would've been crushed if you didn't come and help me!" She cried out in relief. Lettuce only smiled. "W-Why didn't the other aliens help you?"

Mint shrugged. "Kahan had to help his family, and the rest was too panicked to notice me. What's up with everyone, anyway? It's only an earthquake." Lettuce rolled her eyes, something she usually never did. "Only an earthquake? Ichigo-san said we have 30 minutes, well… 20 now, to get everyone out, before the walls crumble and everyone gets crushed.. So let's hurry!" She said, realizing the issue, and pulled Mint with her to the other side.

Ichigo had found Ryou and Miko, holding hands, while they were walking together towards the exit of that hallway. Grinning at the sweetness between the two, she forgot about the situation for a few seconds, but when Ryou spotted her, she wiped the smile off and told them they had to hurry. "You're coming with us, right, Ichigo?" Miko pressed, worried, and teared up when Ichigo shook her head. "But…But, you'll die, Ichigo! You can't stay here, the earthquake killed everyone who stayed behind last time, including some of my friends! …I j-just met you," She hiccupped. "You have to come." Ichigo hugged the shaking girl, and after that hugged Ryou and kissed his cheek. "Take care of my friend," She whispered in his ear, "And tell my parents I'm sorry. Bye." He didn't have the time to protest, because she darted off. Silently, he pushed back the tears and pulled Miko with him.

Pudding, who had nervously been looking out for the other Mews finally saw a familiar face. "Zakuro onee-sama, nanoda!" She screamed over the panicked cries, and waved her hands up and down, afraid she wouldn't see her. Zakuro did see her, and quickly ran over to her. "Come with me, we don't have much time." She only said, but harsh enough to let Pudding know they had to be quick.

Ichigo met Lettuce and Mint in the middle, and they quickly but firmly discussed plans knowing they had no more than ten minutes to save all the people. Zakuro, being tall, could see them rather quickly in the huge swirl of aliens, and pulled Pudding with her. "What's the plan?" She said, quietly. Ichigo didn't greet her, but only said what they were going to do. "Panic." Zakuro understood, and quietly explained to Pudding.

"Finally, this planet is OURS!" Ichigo screamed, loud enough for a lot of aliens to hear, her voice full with poison, she laughed. Lettuce also laughed and high fived Ichigo, that same cold look on her face, causing the rest of the team to grin. The aliens didn't understand, but saw how Ichigo raised her weapon. "Now all we need to do is kill these aliens, and we're done." Pudding came into the picture, and raised her weapons. "Let me do it!"

The public panicked, and somebody screeched; "RUN!" before everyone broke into a sprint.

"Lettuce, now!" Ichigo yelled over to her friend. "Ribbon…Lettuce…RUSH!"

The water washed through the hallways, just behind all the aliens who ran for their lives. "Pudding!" Ichigo called out the next name, and the little girl nodded. "Ribbon…Pudding…Ring….Inferno!" The huge block of pudding like-stuff bounced onto the water and drifted along in high speed. Zakuro and Mint who were in the front, trying to keep the aliens from being killed in the crowd, helped people who tripped up on their feet telling them they would be killed if they wouldn't run now. Terrified, they obeyed.

Above the ground, the first big groups of aliens got out of the emergency holes and tried everything not to freeze. Among them were Tart, Pai and Kisshu, who were helping the others get out. Hearing the commotion under them, Kisshu frowned. "Are they seriously running for their lives?" Pai shrugged, and Tart frowned, too. "I do hear people scream at others to run, …What's happening?" Kisshu shook his head, letting it go. "Must be a wall crumbling."

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!" They heard a woman cry, terrified, before she scrambled up and tried to catch her breath. "Who?"

"The MEWS, I knew it, I knew it! You can't trust them, filthy humans!" She spat, still trying to breath. "Come on, Lilu." She pulled her daughter with her, with shaking arms and Kisshu helped four aliens get out of the hole. "…Is she serious?"

Pai's eyes were empty, and so were Tart's. "They just used us." Kisshu clenched his fists, suddenly enraged. "I can't believe this." He muttered, darkly, while pushing people to walk.

"Zakuro, Mint!" Ichigo yelled, "Leave this place! Hurry!" Mint quickly shook her head, quickly and Zakuro only stared, with a strange expression on her face. "No way! We won't leave you!" Ichigo just motioned for them to leave. "I'm your leader, LEAVE! NOW!" She cried, loudly, literally pushing them to the exit. The girls were all bloodied, scratched and exhausted. The falling rocks had done their work. Mint and Zakuro silently nodded, before they quickly ran away.

"Lettuce, Pudding, you-" Ichigo stopped when she saw an old woman behind her slowly walk through the hallway. "MATSUURA!" She screamed, horrified, seeing the wounds. Matsuura only looked up, before she continued walking the wrong way. "Matsuura, stop! You're going the wrong way!" Ichigo ran after her, before stopping for a second. "You two!" She pointed at Pudding and Lettuce. "I love you guys, RUN! Run, before it's too late!" The two friends both didn't wait for any emotion to stop them, and obeyed. They ran.

"Matsuura!" Ichigo cried, grabbing the woman's shoulder and stopped her. "You're going the wrong way!" The woman only smiled, weakly. "I know." Ichigo didn't understand. "But-"

"I'm old enough, Mew Ichigo." Matsuura only said, before turning her back. "You want to die?!" Ichigo mumbled, unbelieving and saw Matsuura's head move into a nod. "Thank you, my child. For everything you've done to my planet. You really are a sweet girl." She paused, wiping the blood away from her mouth, but coughed again. "Goodbye."

A huge rock broke off above her, and thundered down with great force. All Ichigo saw was a flash, and Matsuura was gone, replaced by one big rock. Nothing more. Her sight started blurring, and through tears she slowly stumbled back to the exit, knowing she wouldn't make it, anyway.

Mint and Zakuro, who were almost at the exit saw Lettuce and Pudding come their way, and together, without thinking, they walked upwards.

Pai, Tart and Kisshu had abandoned their position and were talking to some of their people, but stopped when they saw the four Mews get out of the exit. From all sides there was silence, and everyone glared at the four girls. Pudding was clenching her fists, noticing the looks.

Lettuce only stared at the ground, but when she realized she had left behind her friend, who was probably dead already, she dropped to the ground on her knees. With tearless, empty eyes, she only clasped a hand in front of her face. Zakuro glared at everyone, just like everyone glared at them. Mint was carrying the same look as Lettuce did. Pudding unclenched her fists when she finally realized everything, and as she fell to the ground, she started hyperventilating. "She…She…She…We…We…We…" Is all she uttered, and didn't look up when Ryou and Miko stumbled through the crowd. Pai, Tart and Kisshu hadn't loosened up, still glaring, darkly at everyone not realizing how wrong everything was.

"What happened?!" Ryou yelled, at the four, but no one replied. Miko started shaking her head. "No, no, no! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, thrashing her hands, helplessly. Pudding looked up, snapping out of it, and stared at the crowd of aliens. "I. Hate. All. Of. You." She said, and spat each word, with a cold, distant tone. That one sentence caused Taruto to snap out of it, as well, because she didn't talk in third person and didn't say nanoda at the end.

Lettuce got up off her knees, but still stared at the ground. "We left her…" She whispered, more to herself than to the rest. "I left her…" Appalled, her eyes widened and tears slowly dripped onto the ground. Pai and Kisshu froze at the same time, both had a different reason. "You…" Kisshu mumbled, but didn't finish his sentence.

A sob escaped out of Mint's throat, and Zakuro finally crumbled when she heard another big crash beneath her. The thought of Ichigo made her walls fall, and a lone tear ran down her cheek. "Onee-sama…" Mint whispered, sobbing, when she saw the tear, and only hugged her.

Pudding sobbed, too. "We lost her… We lost Ichigo…Why? …WHY?"

"Who said you lost me?" A confident voice behind them suddenly said, and everyone gasped.

There stood Mew Ichigo, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, half of her body covered in blood, but with a slight sparkle in her eyes. Lettuce got off her knees, and hugged her first, not letting go when Pudding also jumped on Ichigo. Mint and Zakuro followed in the big group hug, too.

Ichigo laughed, weakly.

"If only we had Masaya, we would have a flashback!"

Somebody chuckled, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen, when she saw who it was.

* * *

**Gah.**

**I suck.**

**Kish: No, you don't.**

**Me: You don't even KNOW what's going on!**

**Kish: Of course I do... **

**Me: No, you don't. Don't try to be a smart ass, Kisshu. You suck at it.**

**Kish: You're right. Bye.**

**Me: HEY! DON'T GO! You're supposed to cheer me up with a kiss, JERK!**

**Kish: You called me a 'jerk', now you're really NOT going to get a kiss.**

**Me: Did I even have a chance?**

**Kish: Nope.**

**Me: Damnit.**


	21. AN

Hello, readers.

As you all have noticed: I have been absent for quite awhile. At least: my writing has. I could say I haven't been on , but that would be lying and I don't lie, especially not in a situation like this. I _have_ been on the site, but only for reading not for writing.

The last story I've written was about five months ago and I'm terribly sorry to let you wait. It's cruel and rude and all I can say is that I'm sorry. So sorry.

The problem is: I'm not doing well. My writing and I are both suffering from a block and I, of course, have chosen to fix my own problems before I return to my (poor) writing. I want you all to know that I've _tried_. There were moments that I thought: 'let's do this', and I would sit down with a pen and I'd realize that there was nothing _there_. No inspiration, no characters, no insight. Nothing. I'm not a writer, at the moment, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm just a girl, struggling to keep her head up and concentrating on not falling. I'm not functioning well and writing used to be my way out, but right now: there's nothing to write down.

All the times I've sat down with the need to write: They were for you, the readers who took the time to click on my stories, maybe review, alert or favourite. I don't write for myself anymore, not fanfiction, anyway, I do it for you. And I think that's one of the problems. I need to feel _it_ again, before I can continue on my way.

I've known I'm not going to be able to finish some stories, not anytime soon, for awhile now. This is hard for me, and I'm admitting it now. Acknowledging the concept of hiatus is something I find very difficult, even though it's very selfish to let your readers wait, while you know it will take too long. I told myself when I started a story like Two Worlds: 'you're going to finish this, so you'll be able to look back and feel proud'.

But I'm admitting defeat, I can't do this any longer.

Any story that's on a roll, right now, is on pause. _But_ I want you to know that I will _try_ again when I'm ready. I need to put myself together, before I put my stories back together. Like a double puzzle.

I never wanted to disappoint anyone and I wish it could be different. I wish I could just open a empty document like I used to do and pour my feelings out there. Turn myself into a character and feel like someone else, but I can't. Because right now, I'm so turned inwards, it's impossible for me to even try and write something down.

If you hate me, right now, I completely understand. But I'm begging you, if you do: remove your alerts and find someone new. Because if you even take the time to write my stories (which I appreciate so much, I can't even explain how much), you _must_ know there are better authors out there. I've seen so many _genius_ writers on and they deserve your attention so much more than I do.

I'm ending this note, now. I feel like I've been holding you up for too long. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

I hope to talk to you soon and all the best.

- Susan.

PS If you ever want to reach me, with whatever: you can always send me a message.


End file.
